Combat Monsters
by MZ1990
Summary: In a town called Radipolitian, Satoshi Mutouzan is caught in a High School drama with his friends who happen to resemble an ancient prophecy of division known as VAZESPAT from 2500 years ago. Using Combat Monsters they must stop the prophecy from starting
1. Prologue

**Combat Monsters – Trinity Game**

**Long ago, deep in the heart of Cairo, two Gods watched over the human race. Eight different individuals had angered one of the gods through their fightining and constant drama that they created among each other. They were never satisfied by what they had or who they were. This God, known as Ralgul, created a game of life and death to where the seven of the eight were sealed into scriptures. They lied in a realm where they had encountered creatures that looked similar to what they were turned into.**

**This game became commonly known as Combat Monsters where creatures would combat each other into battle. Using the powers of Ralgul, Shamans who worshipped him had the power to summon creatures from other dimensions with frightening power. Soon enough, followers of Ralgul began attacking villages and regaining territory they claimed was lost years ago. **

**The second God, Shiloly, became enraged and loaned his own powers to a boy of the eight known as Sattouzan who become to lead Egypt after their last Pharaoh had passed. This caused a civil war that had resulted in numerious casualities and even threatened the existence of humans. **

**Though he struggled at times and did not have the strength to do so, Sattouzan had triggered his inner strength that the eight had given him. They reached out from the broken dimensions they were trapped in and were able to seal both the gods and creatures into stone tablets. **

**Since then, peace has been brought to the land. However, twenty five hundred years later, a card game was created using the concept of this legend. The game was called Combat Monsters which was named after this dark time known as the Sealed Millenia. **

**Many today still say this prophecy still exist in the eight who resemble to the powers who fought then. These 8 individuals are all part of the ultimate prophecy known as VAZESPAT. The first letter of their names was drawn to tell the dark story from long ago. This is known as the ultimate division of time.**

**Today there still lies one descendent of the great Sattouzan, his name is Satoshi Mutozan and he lies in Radipolitian. Many in current time say that Satoshi is nowhere near as powerful as the leader of Egypt was but still the power of the Sealed Millenia still lies within him and in order for him to break the ultimate prophecy that still exist, he must unleash it once again**


	2. Combat Time!

Everybody doesn't realize it at the low

But in the end you just have to flow

There is no such thing as backing down

Get up and get around town

Everyone waits for what you will do today

Will you just be cool or really gay

Take it to the max, there is no holding back

Don't care what happens, just go for the attack

One guy has to prove he is not a nobody

Just to prove to not just one but to everyone he is a somebody

This world is ours, but this is my view

Combat Monsters, this is the take of the few

_**Combat Monsters – Trinity Game**_

**Chapter 1 – Combat Time!**

_Deep up in the air of the fresh blowing air dawned the start of a new rising morning. Air breezed through the town of where Palm Tree's, empty streets, puffy grass, tar roads and street lights flowed through the city. This town is known as Radipolitian, the sunniest city out there._

_This early in the morning during a school week, many did not really walk on the streets of the suburbs of this town. Many were inside still waking up, some trying to finish homework, some even just going back to bed after being up until 5 in the morning. Radipolitian had lots of different people who migrated from all around the world. It was one of the most popular port cities in the world._

_Many lived in different areas through the large town. Some in the poor dirt areas, some in the nicest richest mansions, some in just normal middle class homes. The town was so diverse it was literally perfect. It was too good to be true. Some say nothing is perfect, that we are all flawed. Well, be ready to embark into the adventure of where the best and the worst of the group of friends who reside in this town and through the best times of their lives. _

_Within the west side of the town, there had once lived a town where a group of friends had resided. Knowing each other since the days of middle school, it just seemed like the usual morning of staying up from a Sunday filled with fun. Though school was important to them, just being around each other made them not have a care in the world. _

_In this side of town, there was a paved way that led down the road to old very Spanish looking buildings. This neighborhood was known as Caso Radi where the beginning of this story starts and here now is where it all begins._

_The room the five had sat around in was darkened by the shuttering blinds put up. They were happy blue which happened to be similar to the everything else in the room. Which was blue. _

_The lone table two were at was beaming light up from the reflection of their pieces of cardboard they had lined up on the table. The light was very annoying to some, especially one who lied annoyed on the red checkered bed._

"Gahh! I am soooo bored. Are you guys ever going to stop playing your game?!" Anita Bonitia started to complain from the shining light the cards were giving off.

Lifting one of the cards, his brown jiggered hair that was thankfully bundled up with a ponytail swings back from his movements.

"Ha Satoshi, take my Dark Realm Static Bolt! That should finish off your creature!"

"Heh, good move Takonashi but since you destroyed one of my creatures you cannot make combat to me this turn!" Satoshi lifting his thin finger waves him off in denial.

"Gahhh your right, take your turn." Takonashi groans from his mistake.

Picking a card off his deck, Philip Hagospan makes a comment.

"Man, Satoshi knows his Combat Monsters. He is like the master at this!!"

"Yeah I know right?! I mean every time he plays it's like he stomps over anyone. I don't think Takonashi has won a single game!" Vince Bonitia adds while he laughs at Takonashi's error.

"Meh, I am sorry I don't play the game 24-7 thank you."

"Don't be mad Takonashi because I am better. Take this, I invoke in Resurrection on my Black Mage of True Chaos Arts!" Satoshi moving through his pile of cards pulls forward one that gleams from the shininess of it's foil.

"Hey that card looks really pretty. Shinny!!!" Anita grabbing a hold of Satoshi's gold lettered card as he snatches it back to put down.

"Yeah, and it's about to kick Takonashi's ass! Deal combat for game!"

"Pfff you got me Satoshi. Then again you know it's 6 in the morning. I think we all better get ready for school."

"Uhhh I want to go back to sleep……" Phil moans from being up so late.

"Damn, so do I. Fuck School man!!!" Vince agrees along with Phil.

"I can't miss a day more though. We already skipped enough Monday's. Guys just get into the fucking car. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…" Satoshi rubbing his irritated eyes grabs his cards off the table along with his car keys next to his cards and they all start to leave his house.

Strolling down the street in his flaming red trans am with black painted sides, Satoshi's spiked up blackened hair flew out through his opened up sun roof. The wind was just pulling back on the blue checkered jacket he whore with his white shirt underneath. Though he was hardly able to keep his eyes opened, he halted at the red street light next to the blue shining Acura. Hardly being able to distinguish one thing from another, Satoshi recognized the familiar person in the car from his voice.

"Ah, well if it isn't Satoshi and the gang. Good Morning you guys. It looks like you finally got around to getting your own car huh?"

"Austin? Well we aren't all made of money." Satoshi stares up from his steering wheel weakly.

"True, very true. You look as you didn't get enough sleep last night. I bet you and Takonashi had another Combat Monsters marathon while everyone watched, no?"

Passing out at the top of the staring wheel, Satoshi in his sleep ignores Austin.

A loud screech comes out of Austin's horn that he smashes to awaken Satoshi. His eyes slowing coming up, he turns them back to Austin.

"You look a bit tired there. How about a race to wake you up huh?!"

"Uhhh I don't know…." His eyes drifting back off, his face lands on the steering wheel. Sinking his cheeks into the side of it like a pillow, the horn blasts him back up out of unconscious.

"Satoshi take him on man!" Phil encourages him from the back of the car as Austin gives off a competitive grin.

"You going to race or you just going to sleep?" Austin re-question's Satoshi. Shaking his head out of his sleepy state, Satoshi moves his expression gradually.

"Fine, let's rock!" Satoshi exclaims as gives off an equally large grin.

The streetlight changes from red to green storming off both vehicles straight parallel from each other.

"Woahhhh!!!" Everyone all snagged up in the back of Satoshi's car all fly back from the speeding. The wind blasting behind them all just gets faster and faster as they all reach to the end of the empty four lane street up to another traffic light. Satoshi breathing deeply from the thrilling ride looks back up to Austin who looks shocked by looking through the meters of his car.

"It's a shame we cannot keep racing. My car looks like it's about to run out of gas."

Gripping on to his wheel, Satoshi discovers the same thing about his car.

"Oh crap, same here! Guy's you got money?!" Satoshi turns his body around as everyone looks dumbfounded.

"Uhhh I don't get paid till Tuesday." Phil reply's first.

"Nope I'm broke." Vince adds.

"Awww nooo I left my money at home. Sorry Satoshi." Anita says.

Satoshi turning back stares at Takonashi in the front seat.

"Uhhh I am flat broken man."

"Pfff yeah because all you do is smoke pot with your money and buy Combat Monster cards." Satoshi mumbles under his breath as his face re surfaces back up at Austin.

"I only have 5 dollars in my pocket dude. That's not enough to fill up even a quarter of a tank."

Reaching into his small brown wallet, Austin flips out a 5 dollar bill as well.

"Heh, you don't say. Well it seems neither one of us can get to school it's like. But of course…." Scratching his chin, Austin points his finger out at Satoshi.

"Let's bet our money! The winner gets to school while the loser has to find some way else!"

"Hmmm. Fine, fair enough Austin what game?!" Satoshi asks.

"The name of the game is the one you know best of course. Combat Monsters!"

"Prepare to lose then Austin!"

Both of them strolling out of their cars that park their way into the gas station. They both stroll out by jumping over their doors and standing straight up right across each other in a few feet of distance. Takonashi, Anita, Vince and Philip all get out and look at Satoshi as he turns to them.

"Satoshi, are you sure about this? I seen Austin lately and he's gotten a lot better at Combat Monsters!" Phil warns him.

"I am ok. I think I know what I am doing because other wise I would have never accepted the wager."

"Satoshi be careful!" Anita also warns him.

"Yeah dude, like he's got that blue Acura and stuff!" Vince adds.

"Heh, you guys worry too much. You know any bad jams we get in I come through you know. Just sit back and watch." Grinning back at Austin, Satoshi reaches into his pocket and pulls out his Combat Monsters disk and adds it to the opening of his belt.

"So you have a Combat Belt too now huh Satoshi?!" Austin asks.

"This is a lot safer than the old Combat Disks we had. You ready?!"

Chucking his deck as well into the belt, they bolt strike a red button on their belts where they insert chips that are used to process the field they play on. Lights all around then on the floor start to glow as a 2 by 6 box field shows up and a meter to show their scores slide down to the end of their legs.

"Get ready Satoshi, here I come!" Austin warns him.

"Battle!" They both screech out as they pick off 6 cards from their belts.

Austin : 9000

Satoshi: 9000

"Austin, you want to play first or second?"

"I will take that extra card. You can go first."

**When the game starts, if you decide to take the first turn, you do not draw.**

Satoshi starting at the 6 cards in his hand he starts to think to himself.

"_Hmmm ok. Since I play first he has the edge of getting another card since I was not allowed to draw on the first turn but if I can play where I can gain more cards than him I don't think that will be a problem."_

Scrolling through his hand, Satoshi throws out one card from his hand in horizontal position.

"I guard with a covered creature. Take your turn Austin."

**Covered means face down as in it's concealed. Guard is a position where you do not attack but you defend and you would do it by placing your card horizontally.**

Pulling a card out of his belt, Austin add's his seventh card to his hand.

"I think the first card I will play is Law Representative (1300/1000/4) in Combat Position!"

**Combat Position means you are putting it into an attacking position. (100/100/1) stands for the Combat points, followed by Guard Points, then the creature's level.**

Bursting out of the piece of card board Austin releases his first of his series of business men dressed up with a red tie, blue jacket and brown beige pants and a business sized suit case.

"Now, go Law Representative, Combat! Deal Combat to his covered card!"

**To Deal Combat means you attack.**

Swinging his brief case at Satoshi's face down card which he reveals this middle eastern hoodlum in black clothing guarding himself with his arms crossed.

"Nice try Austin, you just struck into my Tomb Keeper's Infiltrator (1200/2000/4)! When this card is flipped from being in face down Guard I can bring forth any Tomb Keeper from my deck so I bring forth another copy of my Infiltrator since your combat reveals him!

A clone of the stricken creature joins the army of the other one.

"Plus you lose life points since you hit my creature in guard position and it's guard is higher than your combat points you take the different in damage!"

**Since Infiltrator's Guard was 2000 and Law Representative's Combat was 1300, 2000-1300 700, so he takes 700.**

Austin stares down at his leg which carried his life meter that started falling. He acts nonchalant about it.

Austin: 8300

Satoshi: 9000

"So you found a way to gain a card so you won't be behind in draws? Well I cover a card to my backfield ending my turn."

**Backfield is the row behind their creatures where you can invoke in Magic and Trumps. The zone they put their creatures in is known as the Front Line.**

Taking his turn in confidence, Satoshi pulls another card up from his belt and adds it to the rest of his cards he was holding.

"Alright, time to rush you out here. I invoke my Magic Card Cyclone! I can destroy one of your backfield cards so I destroy the one your Law guy is hiding behind!"

Bolting out from the calmness of the skies came a swirling typhoon that broken Austin's concealed card into pieces. The Tornado then subsided.

"I play my Breakaway Mage in combat position (1400/1400/4)!"

Satoshi tosses the card like a Frisbee out to the rest of his line of cards which jumping out of it came forth a black hooded sorcerer holding down a black staff to match his robbed clothing.

"I now take my Tomb Keeper's Infiltrator both of them and throw them into combat position. Go Breakaway Mage, combat his creature!"

Twirling his staff into the man's body, the Lawful man explodes from the hit. Austin loses more points from his score as he directs his attention to his card.

"You destroyed my creature through combat Satoshi, his effect gives me 2 clones of himself in (1000/1000/4) status form to my side of the field!"

**Clones are copies to represent something given to you through a card's ability. This card gives Austin 2 (1000/1000/4) creatures.**

"Wrong. My Breakaway Mage sends any creatures he destroys in Combat out of the game into the out of game area! Your creature must hit the cemetery which it did not because it went out of the game instead."

**Out of the game is next to the Front Line. It is an area where creatures cannot return to the game unless a card specifies you can get cards from this area.**

"Damn. This sucks." Austin complains as he stares down the rest of Satoshi's creatures.

"Now, attack both of my Tomb Keepers, combat him directly for 2400!"

**When a player has no more creatures on their Front Line, a player can deal combat directly to their life points.**

With their strong durable arms, the two middle eastern duo bash Austin into his body knocking him back a little. He groans a bit from the strike but remains normal and his life meter drops yet again.

Satoshi : 9000

Austin : 5200

"I cover with a card to the backfield. This ends my turn." Tossing a concealed card, Austin takes his que and draws.

Holding a card out of his hand, he speaks with it.

"A very front line you have. Too bad it is all about to be gone. I invoke in my Magic Card, Life Sentence! By discarding one creature from my hand that either has Law or Judgment from my hand I am allowed to destroy all creatures you have."

A brown laced robe comes out of Austin's card striking all of Satoshi's creatures into explosion.

**Any time you use a card that removes creatures from your opponent's Front Line and it successfully removes that creature from the Front Line, you are unable to make combat for the turn with any creatures that have the ability to make combat.**

"I cannot make combat this turn but I will do this, I invoke into Resurrection! My Magic allows me to call a creature from either one of our cemetery's. I call forth Judgment Man (2200/1700/5)!"

**A call means you are playing another creature for the turn in a special way. You can still play a creature for the turn regardless of how many calls you make. **

Crawling out of the Egyptian ahnk that Resurrection created, a cape of purple and yellow flies from the man carrying his golden club with his masked cage over his head.

"I now cover one creature in guard position to my Front Line along with another card I cover to my backfield."

Throwing two darkened cards down, Satoshi takes his turn by drawing a card as his usual ritual for the turn.

"I guard with Apprentice Mage (400/800/2) ending my turn!"

A purple little witch kneels down with it's small staff that it covers itself with it's face. Austin pulls a card off his deck with two fingers and flings it from his hand toward the 2 by 6 field.

"Satoshi, it is my turn to rush. I play The Doctor of Law (1500/0/3)! His ability lets me call from my hand another law creature so I also play Hysterical Law Angel (1800/500/4) as well from my hand!"

Dashing two cards from his hand tossing them on to the field, another business man dressed in red business outfit carrying a document and a blue haired man with an entire blue business outfit holding a book with an ahnk in it join Judgment Man.

**An Ahnk for those who do not know is the Egyptian symbol of Rebirth**

"Last, I switch my covered guard creature to combat position. Go my Torte Attorney (1200/700/3)! When Torte Attorney is flipped face up he gains 300 combat for each Law and Judgment creature on my field and I am allowed to draw a card. So he now has 2100 combat and I shall take a card!"

Ripping a card from his deck, yet another business look alike with a black outfit and sunglasses joins his Front Line.

"Satoshi, I like to see how your going to handle this. My Judgment Man makes any Trump Cards when I enter the Combat Phase unusable. You cannot defend yourself what so ever to my army of creatures. Now Judgment Man, combat into his Apprentice Mage!"

Swinging his club into the tiny little mage, Satoshi reveals what he had hidden.

"Nice try Austin, but I had a feeling you were going to take advantage of my low field presence. I invoke in my face down Instant Magic, Magic Silk Hats! I can flip my Apprentice Mage into covered guard position and then take 2 other cards from my deck that are not creatures and use them as 0/0 creatures to defend me by covering two more cards!"

A large black hat with a question mark topples Satoshi's creature as two more of them cover the field as well.

"That won't stop my Law creatures. Your Apprentice Mage's ability will not work either since Judgment Man gives all of my Law creatures the ability to nullify any ability they destroy in combat. Go my other three law creatures, blow his defense away!"

Working their ways, all three of the business law creatures blow away the silk hats with their paper work and briefcases.

**I would not be surprised if you lol'ed at that last line XD but remember, anything can happen here.**

Standing with nothing guarding him, Satoshi looks a tad nervous.

"Your wide open, Judgment Man combat into Satoshi directly!"

Beating his face in with one of his clubs, Satoshi gets knocked to the ground and falls straight on his ass (literally). Rubbing his hump, Satoshi quickly jumps off the ground with slight discomfort.

"Uhhh…" Satoshi moans with fatigue from his life point drop.

Satoshi: 7800

Austin: 5200

"I cover one card to the backfield. Your up Satoshi."

Behind Satoshi's battle, his friends discuss the situation.

"Oh no, Satoshi looks like he is in trouble. This isn't too good." Anita sounds worried while looking down sadly.

"Satoshi is fine, there is no need to worry. He is a Combat Monsters god, I am surprised he is letting Austin get so much on him." Takonashi crossing his arms in comments.

"Are you sure though? I mean Austin has a lot of creatures though." Phil wonders.

"Yes, but that means nothing in Combat Monsters. You can lose your creatures very easily if you are not careful. Though Satoshi will probably relinquish another turn of attacking Austin committed himself way too much to the Front Line. Satoshi's counterattack will either be devastating toward him, or there isn't a chance for him. Though it's Satoshi, he rarely loses in this game."

"Is it because you guys play this game non-stop?" Vince tries to add.

"Partially. Satoshi eats, drinks, sleeps Combat Monsters and I have to say that sometimes I worry that he over does it. Still, you can count on him getting us to school." Takonashi with a confident grin smiles.

"Ok good, I was just making sure. I don't want to be late for first hour. It's foreign food day!!!" Vince exclaims out of excitement.

Takonashi rolls his eyes as he leaves out a breath of air in sigh.

"Ahhh, Satoshi what we would do without you is beyond me."

Satoshi turns his eyes to the army of business executives and the gigantic clubbed Warrior. He holds his cards and aims his arm at his deck in thought.

"_I have currently no way to hold off his army it looks like and he even has a covered card as well. If I don't draw anything for a counterattack I am screwed. Damn it! Why does it have to be so hard?! They are all depending on me though…."_

Turning his head toward them, Satoshi sees all his friends in their practical moods and starts to have thoughts of them.

"_Satoshiiiiii!" _

"_Come on man, Let's play some Combat Monsters till 5 am!!!"_

"_Dude, you rock!!! This Shirt rocks!"_

"_Hey uhhh let's get some sushi…"_

Satoshi shakes his head away from thought and reconcentrates.

"_Phil never says let's get some sushi. Grrr whatever, it's do or die. Here I come!"_

Breaking into his next card, Satoshi holds it with a grief of joy.

"Austin, time to end this battle. I invoke into this Magic Card, Black Arts Curtain! It allows me to pay half of my life points to call one of my favorite cards. I call Black Arts Magician (2500/2100/7)!"

Austin: 5200

Satoshi: 3900

The black veil comes down blinding the area with the flashing coming from the dark pitch black curtain. Revealed from it came a master of mages who held a dark black staff that he held from it's tall long robe that was as long as Satoshi.

"Now I shall invoke in his ability. I can send one Magic User type monster from my hand to the cemetery to destroy a card in your backfield. I send my Black Mage of True Chaos Arts to remove your threat!"

**Magic User is a type of creature. **

Firing out of the grand mage's staff came a dimension of colors that fired away blowing away the covered card.

"Now, I shall call forth the card I just sent to my cemetery with Resurrection! I invoke in it calling forth the Black Mage of True Chaos Arts (2800/2600/8)!"

Smoke burning from the field, a blackened sorcerer with a staff that reached to it's discolored face awoken from Satoshi's cemetery.

"His ability let's me either take one Magic card I had used from my cemetery and add it to my hand. Of course I don't think I will use that ability since all I did was need him for this my last card called Diffusion Blast! My Magic can only be used with a Magic User with a level of 7 or higher. This allows me to pay 1000 of my life points to give my Mage the ability to have combat with all of your monsters!"

Bolts of infusing light charge the end of the staff that the Mage was holding. He swung it around out of power before he rose into the air ready to attack.

"My Mage has now 3100 combat also thanks to my Black Arts Magician! Black Arts Magician gives all my other Magic Users other than himself 300 Combat."

Blue Flames continue to keep covering the Blackened Mage who looked intensified.

" Now when he goes to combat, he can destroy all of your creatures through combat and end the game since the combat damage you receive will be enough to take you out."

"Ah Shit! I have no defense either now!"

"Go Black Mage of True Chaos Arts, Chaos Wave!"

Dashing straight into Austin's creatures one by one, the Mage complodes them individually leaving Austin with no field and bringing his life meter down to 0. Throwing his fist down out of anger, he looks down at his empty field as Satoshi's vanishes.

"Damn I lost the bet. Heh, oh well." Austin shrugging off the defeat heads over to Satoshi and smacks the five dollar bill into his hand.

Moments later, Satoshi and his gang where all in the car ready to leave the gas station.

"Well, it was a fun battle Austin but we gotta go."

"Uhh Satoshi, could I get a ride with you?!"

"Hmm, well how many rides have you ever given me?!"

Speechless in his thoughts, Austin just gives out a monotone.

"Uhhh…."

"Yeah, well hope you can find a way to school or some money. Bye!"

Storming off in his car ahead, smog blows in Austin's face as Satoshi grins while he goes off.

Standing alone at the gas station, Austin turns to being annoyed and mocks Satoshi.

"Oh yeah Satoshi, good battle let me just take your money and leave you here. Asshole."

Reaching into his pocket, Austin catches his phone as it starts to ring.

"Hey, where are you?!"

"Fucking Satoshi just beat me in Combat Monsters Zach, I am stuck here without any money since I wagered it and I just ran out of money as well!!"

"Satoshi huh? Looks like I got a reason to test my project out now. Haha, well I'll come pick you up. If all goes well then tonight is going to be a pretty fun night….hehehe….Satoshi is going to regret he ever left you there, don't you worry."

End of Chapter 1


	3. Hydro Electric Showdown

**Combat Monsters - Trinity Game**

**Chapter 2 – Hydro Electric Showdown**

_Strolling down the street, Satoshi and his gang of friends all kept flowing through the calamity of the day. Though it just seemed as an ordinary Monday from coming off the weekend, they are going to be surprised with the things they encounter through the week. Every week, every night, every day was something whenever it was a party, a ska show, a concert, or just a night to get screwed up, every moment was important. Time was not something so worthless to them._

_Moving swiftly, the Trans Am flows through the empty parking lot of the dawn of the morning school day. Parking near the flowing palm trees next to the rest of the luxury cars was the usually spot. It was now official for them, Good Morning Radipolitian!_

Turning his ignition off, Satoshi and the rest of his friends bounce out of the car and stand by it in accomplishment.

"Ah crap! I got to go and get my food for Foreign Food day from Jovi! Thanks again for the ride Satoshi, I got to split!" Vince dashing off away with them, Takonashi flips out a small rolled up cigarette out of his pocket and flickers a lighter to ignite it. He puffs out of his mouth a few drags and then turns his head from being away.

"I think I will chill here for a bit before class. You guys go on without me."

Walking away from Takonashi's cloud of smoke, they all head up to where the arc to the entrance to where the courtyard is. Dozens of teens flooded the area all socializing in their prime. Many chit chatting as fast as they could before class starts on this usual morning.

"Hey guys, let's go to my locker! I need to give out invitations to a party I am having this weekend!!!" Anita says while clapping excitingly.

"Party? Where?!" Phil upsets in question.

"Right by where all the guys out East live, you know Grand Jardins! Where Gabe lives you know!!!"

"Heh, there been some crazy parties there before…." Satoshi says.

"Yeah, let's go!"

Entering the blue tiles of the hallways of the building, they move through the masses where they all yield at a tall blue locker in the forest of people. While Anita kneels down to her lock, Satoshi and Phil turn their attention to the halls. They see themselves standing by as a duo of dark clothed guys come forth to them out of nowhere unpredictably.

"Hello Satoshi."

"Austin?! How did you get here?!" Satoshi shocked by the sight of Austin questions him.

"Hello Mutozan. I gave him a ride here, hope you didn't mind." Giving him a devilish smirk, Austin's companion answers.

"No, I don't. It was just a bet, you make one, you commit to it. If you lose that's just the way it is."

Glaring him down with a evil eye, the kid sided by him shakes his head.

"Ahhh Satoshi, so that is the way you see things huh? You don't believe in sympathy do you?"

"I should be asking you that. Either way it was just a friendly bet. 5 whole dollars, it's not end of the world. You got him to school either way, I don't see why your trying to make something out of something it's not."

Turning into the commotion, Anita bounces back up from her locker she was focused on and turns to everyone with a bubbly happy smile.

"Heyyy guys! You should sooo come to my party, here!" Passing them envelopes with their names on it with smiley faces they all choose to accept the invitations. Satoshi being the last out of the 4 to accept his, Zach changes his expression from dark to carefree.

"Suuuure. We will defiantly come alright. Especially now that Satoshi is coming, hehehe. Come on Austin, let's get going."

"Heh, well I wish I could make it but I have to go away for the weekend. Maybe next time." Austin adds before turning his back away.

As Zach turns away from the group, Austin attempts to follow but is stopped by Satoshi's striking into his eyes.

"Austin, it was a friendly bet. No hard feelings right?!"

"Uhhh, yeah ok Satoshi. No hard feelings."

As he starts to follow Zach in his footsteps, Satoshi calls out to him.

"Really man, I mean that."

Nodding in response, Austin trails off into the masses to where he wasn't seem at the point. Coming out from the piling masses was yet another young couple who seemed bright and happily.

"Hi ya Satoshi!!!" With her innocent looking blue eyes she greets him.

"Good Morning Erica! And Victor!"

"Duuuuuuude!!! Awesome man!!!" Almost smashing Satoshi's hand off his arm, he tries to give him his hardest high five.

"Owww!" Shrugging his hand off, Satoshi flings his hand away from the pain.

"Man your such a wuss. So Anita what do you got there?!" Victor being over cheerful, she blushes from his question.

"Ooo it's for my party. Do you guys want to come?!"

"Nah, we can't make it. We are going to a drive in movie instead that night. Sorry maybe some other time."

As the two stroll away from the scene, Satoshi stares down at the blue tile in a bit of disappointment.

"Are they getting you down again Toshi?" Anita wondered about him.

"No, I am used to them now. I used to not accept it but that's not it."

"Bro, then what's the problem?!" Phil added to the questioning.

"Heh, it's nothing really. I wouldn't worry about it."

Stepping away from the two, Satoshi wondering off deep into the crowed to keep his emotions away from the two.

"I am worried about him Phil, what's wrong you think with Satoshi? Was it Zach?!"

"No, I don't think so. It's something else I just can't figure out lately. He's just been really hidden about himself."

"Hidden?! Hmm maybe. He just doesn't express himself as much. It's like there is something blocking him."

"Well, he was in Futchland for 6 months. I don't know though, but he's Satoshi he usually turns out ok."

"I hope so…."

Moving through the annoying budging teens in the crowd, Satoshi seemed bitter of his actions. Throwing and knocking people side to side did not seem to phase him. He just wanted to be in silence.

Near the gates to where the west side gate was, Takonashi slouching on the blue lockers was crossing his arms where he nods to Satoshi for his attention. Walking up to him, he mimics his current actions by leaning back as well.

"Heh, trying to copy my style huh? Mr. Badass."

"Shut up, I don't feel like your crap right now."

"What's up your ass?!" Concerned Takonashi keeps a steady grin.

"I hate how people think I am nothing."

"Why is that Mr. Mutozan? Another girl turn you down again?!"

Standing with his fist tucked in, Satoshi stares down away in pain.

"It's more than that. I hate what I am."

"You hate the Combat Monsters God? You hate the guy who always pulls us out of most jams? You hate the guy who turns all Friday Nights at the Yogurt Shop fun? You hate the guy who can eat more pizza than anyone else?!"

"When I first moved here to Radipolitian, you ever saw a kid riding his bike during the evening? Kind of big, chubby and young?!"

"Maybe, never really noticed that."

"He's dead. Or at least I wanted him dead. I feel like he is still lingering instead of me since I tried last to kill him."

"Satoshi, what is this truly about?!" Takonashi demanded at this point.

"I don't know. Sometimes I never know what I am really about."

Staring off at all the ongoing conversations around them, Satoshi relaxes himself to the back of the locker out of his emotions.

"Relax Satoshi. You are only you. You cannot throw yourself away. I wouldn't know why you would anyway. You never cared what anyone thought of it. I mean is Erica still eating at you?!"

"No, not at all. I passed that phase of my life, it's over like a novel chapter book. The future is what concerns me. I am worried that I may make that same mistake again."

"The future?! With who?!"

Above their heads in their momentum, the round silver bell started being spastic throwing everyone in circles from the chaos that school was bringing them.

"Takonashi, I have to go. Thank you for listening even though I am still unsure about myself. See you around. Are you coming to the party by the way?"

"No, I can't. All I would do is just drug everybody out anyways. Priority's I have some Satoshi, heh."

Turning his body away from his friend, Takonashi shouts out one last time to him.

"Satoshi, keep your head high. Always remember that."

"Thanks, I try."

_6 Days progressed ever since the announcement of the party. I felt nervous but at the same time a bit excited. Being back in Radipolitian at first was great, but now I do not know how to progress. Even though time froze in it's tracks, it was really truly only the beginning of my Junior year when really it was the second half for everybody else._

_This party I was going to was probably going to be typical. People hook up, everyone is wasted, we all eat a bunch of crap, I sit there and watch it all happen, I get a few laughs, everything flies by me. I don't know, if there was a book out there to teach me how to act I would get it but as some say the only one who can find yourself is you. I felt as the molding of the new Satoshi Mutozan was just starting. I never knew how it felt to create someone new but some motivation out there would make it work. _

_That night was a dark night with the stars and the lights around the fancy rich pool only lightning everything up. Everyone was so lost into each other it didn't matter who or what showed up. Of course, some did take notice to what was happening over the Jacuzzi where a lone kid was making corrections to his project._

"Zachhhy, what are you doing? Come into the pool already." Anita trying to get him out of the tube by being cute.

"Please don't bother me. I am busy at the moment. I'll let you know when I am done."

"Ok…."

Walking away from him, she leaves him to his vague motions.

Coming along the sideline of the poolside, Satoshi stares into the views of everyone enjoying the party. A little down he looked, he tried to walk over with confidence. Halted by the crowd, Zach's daggering eyes struck him as he stepped.

"Satoshi. It's good to see you here."

"Good to see me…..wait what the hell is that?!"

Clashes of bolts and metal clanging in the water, Satoshi in deep shock tears himself down at what Zach built. A 4 by 12 yellow diagramed field with wires tied to it lied before them in the water floating on top.

"Just what in the hell is that thing?!" Satoshi requisitioned.

"Satoshi, you like Combat Monsters no? This is my version of a Combat Monsters battlefield. It's being ran by hydro electricity!"

"Are you mad!? Just why would you build such a thing?!"

"Heh, that should not matter to you who is an expert to the game. I mean after all Satoshi, you take on any challenge that you know you can win."

Glaring him down in a serious matter, Satoshi shakes his head out of total disagreement.

"Satoshi, go ahead and not play me. That's fine, you can walk away from another one of your problems. You do it all the time, you might as well just keep up your habits."

Grinding on his teeth out of dissatisfaction, Satoshi tastes bile in his mouth from what he hears.

"I don't have a Combat Monsters deck on me, how can I take on your challenge?!"

"My Hydro Electric Combat Monsters Battlefield has a card selection program installed with most of the cards you own. You do not have to worry about that."

Shaking his head back and forth out of disbelief, Satoshi cannot accept Zach's challenge that it's a real one.

"Fine, I accept. Let's go."

Everyone who was being carefree in the pool glares down at the Jacuzzi in wonder of all the noise they start to hear coming from it. Many surface from the pool and some even walk over in wonder.

"Just what's going on now?!" Tossing her wet darkened hair back from the dampness of the pool Patricia questions.

"Hey, it looks like Zach is done with what he said he was doing. Ahhh what is that?!" Screaming from the bolts of static that came out, Anita jumps away with shock.

"Holy cra….." Amazed by it as well, Phil is in awe from the site.

Moving himself away from the crowd, Satoshi lowers himself into the fast paced moving mini pool filled with Hot Water and the dangerous game ahead.

"Satoshi, prepare for the most ultimate game of Combat Monsters you ever played. This game will be different than most of the other ones you played."

Glaring at the hasty machine moving with it's engine, Satoshi wonders in his mind about it.

"How is it different?"

"When the game progresses you will be amazed. Anyway, select your card selection now."

Various Combat Monsters cards come floating above Satoshi's head. Computerized images of the cards are at his face. He pushes the ones he wants with his fingers as they all fade up upon his completion.

"My deck has been already assembled. It was made for this battle especially for you Satoshi.

"Very well Zach. Who will go first?!"

"Hmmmm. I shall give you that option Satoshi."

Picking 6 cards off their decks, they set them aside as Satoshi stares at the life point meter that rises behind the electronic miniature field.

"_If I chose to open, then he will be able to gain ahead of me in cards. Even against most players I can still gain ahead of them Zach seems so confident in what he has in stored. I think I will let him open since I will try to reveal what he has hiding for me first."_

The bubbles immobilizing him start to open up his thoughts.

"I will allow you to open Zach."

"Very well Satoshi. Battle Start." Holding the six cards he began the game with, Zach starts to slide out 5 from his hand parting them from each other setting up his backfield.

Satoshi: 9000

Zach: 9000

"I cover 5 cards to the backfield along with a covered creature on guard. That's all."

Outstanded by his reckless move, Satoshi questions his actions.

"5 cards to the backfield? Are you out of your mind? That's such a horrible move."

"Hmmm, funny. You are called a Combat Monsters expert but yet you are so oblivious to what I have just done."

"I am at best surprised by a move for someone who seems so confident is all. A move like that in most situations is punished by a single card. But maybe you don't know what I have coming."

"Maybe, but instead of wondering so much about it why don't you just come at me?!"

Slipping a card from the electronic deck, Satoshi lies his eyes on the seven cards he has and aims one that he slides his fingers on to while striking it on to the field.

"Time to see what you really have down. I invoke in this Magic, Brutal Tempest! My Magic destroys all cards in the backfield of both of our fields. Of course I have nothing but show me what you have!"

Holding his expression tightly, Zach flips the first of the five cards Satoshi attempts to destroy.

"I am now going to create what they call in Combat Monsters a pathway. When cards are used one after another, this is called a pathway. Tempest is the first card on the pathway, this will be the second card. I invoke in my trump, Hidden Rockets. For each card you control you will receive 200 combat damage directly to your life points.

**A pathway is the order that cards are played in. In this case, Satoshi's Brutal Tempest is the first card in the pathway. Zach's Hidden Rockets is second in the pathway. Cards make a pathway in order to show which cards will go off first. Cards highest up in the pathway will go off first and then cards lower than them will go off in descending order. There are also cards that can only be used on the certain number of the pathway.**

"Hmm alright, anything else?!"

"Heh, hold on I am yet to be done. Adding my third card to this pathway, I use Deluded Demonic Trio. My card allows me to give you 3 clones of the Deluded Demonic creatures who have (500/500/2) status. Of course you cannot sacrifice them for offering and I give them to you in guard position so if you want, then next position you can combat with them."

Satoshi catching on the pattern of cards, he starts to take on to Zach's plan.

"_This isn't good. I had no clue what Zach had since I never really played him in Combat Monsters before. He is going to create a pathway to where he can play very powerful cards. I just can't get over how I took him for nothing, it was almost like I let myself get ahead of me."_

Moving his hands through the cards, Zach reveals his next covered card.

"Moving on to the fourth card in the pathway, I now reveal my Trump Lucky Inheritance. This trump allows me to draw two cards from my deck if it is on the fourth pathway or higher."

Flipping over the fourth card he had, Zach reveals yet another card from his concealed strategy.

"The fourth trump card, Landmine of the Pathway. If this card is the fifth card or higher in the pathway I am allowed to send the top 5 cards from our decks and we both must pay life points equal to the amount of Magic cards I send.

Leaning his hand over to the fifth and final card, he tosses it over to finish his show.

"Last, my final card of the pathway that will demonstrate the power of my machine. I invoke in my Instant Magic, Pathway Torch Burst. For each other card used in this pathway, you will be dealt 400 combat damage times each card in this pathway. Since six cards have been used, you now are dealt 2400 damage!"

Staring down at his row of cards, crackling of bolts of lightning start to static out all dashing into Satoshi's body.

"**AHHHHH!!!!"** Screaming from the voltage the lightning was charging him with, he is released from the painful assault. Satoshi returns to normal with an exceptional heavily breathing.

"Huuuuuffff. Huffff." He coughs out of his mouth from the electricity. Everyone shocked by the impact they all start worry.

"Satoshi!!! Are you ok?! I think you need to stop your going to get hurt!!!" Anita crying out to him from his pain she was shocked and worried.

"Dude, come on man get out of there! This is not safe!" Phil follows with his concerns.

Wiping away the cut he sees on his neck from the unsafe power, Satoshi keeps his head held high from the damages.

"I am fine, do not worry about me I am safe. Zach though, just honestly what the fuck was that?!!?" Satoshi madly enraged starts to yell from the pain he still felt.

"Similar to how you said to Austin, you accepted the challenge, you honored it and now you will embrace it."

"But this is inhumane, I never thought you would set up a game where we could get hurt."

Holding between his lips and his teeth, Zach releases his held in thoughts.

"That is your problem Satoshi, you are too stupidly innocent and naïve. You don't think do you? Did you honestly think this would just be some friendly game when we started? Did you honestly think I was going to let you win? Did you even think about anything?!"

Staring into his darkness, Satoshi looks back at him with sympathy.

"I remember all the times when you would say that you were my friend. I remember all the times you thought of me as somebody. I remember all the times you actually gave a crap. Are you saying that this whole time it's been a game? Are you telling me that I am stupid for trusting you?!"

"I suppose. Then again Satoshi, you don't deserve the right to even exist sometimes. You are just so weak and feeble. You don't have a will for yourself, everyone just babies you around like the child that you are. You want to know why you are going to lose this battle Satoshi? Better yet do you want to know why I cannot stand you?!"

"Why…..?"

"I am a man Satoshi. A man who can think and speak for himself. I have no sympathy for those who are not on my level. You might as well go back to your house right now and sit in your room playing with these worthless Combat Monsters. I built this piece of crap just to prove to you how stupid your game truly is. You just make me sick…."

Staring into the darkest echoes Satoshi has ever felt, he keeps himself still in check by not budging or showing any signs of weakness in his facial expression.

"I never knew it was humanly possible to be so bad. I think if you came here right now and pulled out a gun and shot me it would not be as hurtful. Zach, I will show you how wrong you are in your ways of human nature."

"Very well Satoshi. I won't ever change my opinion on you but if you insist I shall continue the battle. I now resolve my Landmine of the Pathway. I pick up five cards now."

Flopping over the top five cards of his deck, Zach examines only one of the five cards.

"It looks like I only found 1 Magic. Due to my effect we now both pay 1000 life points.

Satoshi: 5600

Zach: 8000

**A cost is a requirement needed to be paid for a card's ability. Costs are not considered actually damaging one another there for neither player felt pain.**

Their life meters fall as their cost are met for the cards ability.

"Now according to Lucky Inheritance, I shall pull two cards from my deck."

Slowly rotating through his effects, Zach just adds 2 cards into his empty hands.

"Take my Deluded Demonic Trio now as well. I call three Deluded Demonic Clones to your field!"

Three slimy masses of pukeish tiny demon minions growl at Satoshi in their mutant forms. One was red, another was teal, and the last one was slimy green. They just growled at him with their tiny cute fangs.

"Lastly, my pathway is almost over. I resolve my final trump, Hidden Rockets! Since you now have a total of 10 cards thanks to my Demonic Trio you receive 2000 points of combat damage!!" Miniature purple and white missiles come flowing out of the card all being launched off the electro field and blowing right up on Satoshi's side. Feeling the high voltage of the game itself again, Satoshi endures the reign of bolts by just squeezing his eyes out of paralysis.

Satoshi: 3600

Zach: 8000

"My pathway is now over Satoshi. Brutal Tempest resolves being worthless destroying what I have already used." Zach finishes to his scene.

Moving his attention back to his hand of cards, Satoshi checks his strategy's for a current move.

"Alright Zach, you have nothing left now at least even though I lost a lot of life. Here I come! I play Defined Black Arts Mage (1900/1700/4) in combat position!"

On top of the electric field came a small miniature black clothed mage carrying a staff along with his covered up black body. Satoshi was amazed by the animation the battlefield had.

"Heh, I guess these things aren't as good as the combat belts. Still, Defined Black Arts Mage, combat his covered monster!"

Clashing his staff into the guarded Monster, the mage annihilates the guarded monster without any real strength.

"You destroyed my Fire Starter (1000/1000/3) it looks like. His ability allows me to send five cards off my deck to my cemetery when destroyed in anyway."

Sliding five monster cards into his cemetery, Satoshi seems more oblivious of what to come.

"Satoshi, next turn the game ends with one card."

"The game ends?! That's impossible, you have next to no resources when I have way more than you do and you have no field committed. You could never create a pathway so long again and the cards you play are all weak offensively."

Picking a card from his deck, Zach gives off his disagreeing shady look that he always gives when something bad is coming.

"Satoshi, I bought a card purposely to show you how worthless you are. Though it was quite an investment, let me ask you something. What to you is the most valuable card in all of Combat Monsters?"

"There are a lot of rare cards, I can't think of the rarest one the game just has so many. Especially one that can be used to destroy me in one shot, very unlikely."

"Really…..? You should have been checking my cemetery Satoshi, since this is it. Game over. I first invoke in this Magic, Shard Excavation. By sending two cards from my hand to the cemetery I can retrieve any Magic card in my cemetery."

Throwing two cards as they were pieces of trash away into his cemetery pile, Zach picks up a mysterious card out of the cemetery without revealing it one bit to build the momentum.

"Your target?" Satoshi questioned.

"I cannot believe you even heard of this card Satoshi. Haven't you heard of the one million dollar card?!"

"One Million Dollars?! It's bad enough you built this tedious machine but your telling me you bought a card for one million dollars?! You hate me so much that your willing to actually put energy into it?!"

"Just because I actually do something to my problems unlike you who just sits around and just depends on everyone else is not my problem. Satoshi, it is time for you to realize how much of a loser you truly are."

Flipping the card from his fingers revealing the gold foiling and foilness, Zach smashes down what he was gripping his hands on.

"Satoshi, I invoke in God's Lightning! My magic can only be used when I have at least 15 cards in my cemetery and I remove them all in order to deal 4000 direct combat damage to you!!!"

"**GOD'S LIGHTNING?!** That card is so rare, I don't even think it's even allowed!! How did you obtain such a dark card?! Most tournament players just known it as a Black Card meaning it wasn't made by Shiken Corporation without proper authority!!!"

**In Combat Monsters, Shiken Corporation is the company that makes the cards.**

"Like I said Satoshi, I don't care what you think. I could care less what you or anyone else says about yourself. Let it be burned in your head that you cannot do anything since your so pathetic!!!"

Storming out of the card he forced on to the field a gigantic static bolt of lightning clashes out of it, Satoshi's face is just lightened up by how much electricity starts to flow through him.

"**AHHHHHHHH!!!! ZACH!!!! WHY!!!!!"** Satoshi yelling from the bottom of his lungs starts to screech through his painful struggle.

"I don't need to keep explaining to you dumbass. You lose. You lose at life and now you lose at your own shitty game."

Everyone startled by the game, they all start to call out in shock by what they see.

"Zach!!! What the hell!!! Why are you doing this to him?! Stop it!!!" Yelling at him to stop, Zach just ignores Anita's call.

"He's my friend man! Fucking cut it out!!!" Phil adds yet Zach feels proud of what is happening.

"Maybe so he is your friend but he is a nobody. He doesn't even deserve my respect nor any of yours. Maybe if he had the shit fried out of him he would know how to think for himself for once."

The horrific storm of bolts subside as Satoshi is released from it all. He stood with cuts all over his arms and his lips torn up from the shocking the lightning had created. His head drops into the water as his score drops to 0.

"I hope you had fun Satoshi. I know this party was."

Flopping himself out of the hot tub, Satoshi strolls off as he glares back at Anita once more before walking off.

"I pity Satoshi, really I do feel sorry for him. But you and Phil have given him all the help he ever needs and same with me, Victor and Austin. He won't listen and now he has to pay."

"Zach, that's just so wrong……" Anita giving him a dead look didn't phase Zach at all.

"That's point of view. What is really wrong or right….?"

Walking away from the horrendous scene, Satoshi slowly moves his recked self out of the tub he was in and attempts to slowly climb out of the tub from the electrifying game he was in. Fatigue and very injured, Satoshi was still able to stand on his own two feet.

"Satoshi!!!! Listen, we will get you to a hospital! Just please rest ok? Everything is going to be ok!" Anita asking him to slow down Satoshi shakes his head away.

"Dude, I don't even know how your still conscience but really man this isn't good. We could even sue him for this you know!" Phil also attempts to comfort Satoshi after his painful advent.

Shaking his head away in anger, Satoshi stood silent with his deformed lips and body appearance. He mumbled out with the strength he had left.

"I don't need……anybody….."

With the last ounce of energy in him, Satoshi could not keep his conscience going and dropped to the ground in front of everyone in the scene. Even though he was able to stand on his own two feet, keep his head high and able to overcome the odds of death through electricity, Satoshi had his optimism taken from him.

End of Chapter 2


	4. The Nightfall Pendant

**Combat Monsters – Trinity Game**

**Chapter 3 The Nightfall Pendant**

_It was six days after the incidents at Anita's party. I could not still accept what had happened there that night. I never predicted that Zach would have such an advantage over me in my own game and had completely made a reversal on who I was or what skills I possessed. The hydro electric battlefield had almost killed me due to the high voltage my body consumed and the contract with the water. I was lucky to be alive after that. Even though I missed this whole school week so far, I was feeling a lot better and I had no more deformities._

_Sometimes though, I feel as I did die that night. The moment I came out of the water I felt as I was in my own graveyard with the funeral right there. Zach stole every bit of confidence, optimism, every bit of courage I had within me. But that is about to end, tonight was a night I won't forget. The night that my Reikon came into contact with my was my savior. What I was looking for, was something else._

**Reikon is a Japanese word meaning Soul or Spirit**

_That night I lied on my bed listening to the sounds of what was around me. All I could hear was empty wind clashing against my window. That was usual for a Radipolitian night. Some say that at night time the sun was still up in Radipolitian at Radipolitian Summit. I heard a lot of kids would just go there to blaze or have fights with either Combat Monsters or even their fists. That night I actually decided to wake up and take a stroll into my car. I figured why not, there wasn't much else to do and I just wanted some way to break this emptiness._

Cruising in the nightly cool winds, Satoshi was popped out of his Trans Am while staring at the stars that lit the skies. Strolling through the flat soft wet roads from when it just poured, he stumbled at the sign near a wavy patch grass green hill that read "Radipolitian Summit". As he kept advancing through the road, Satoshi flipped on his radio and flipped for a familiar song. As he reached a certain station, the lyrics from Iron Maiden's "The Rainmaker".

"Hey what the hell? When did Iron Maiden go mainstream?!" Quickly after the instant the voices went through his ears, he pushed the off button on the radio out of his confusion.

Rolling up, Satoshi went further and further into the dark like valley. It was like a part of the Wizard of Oz except there were no breakouts into dance or any of the familiar characters and it was night time.

The Radipolitian Summit was the most elevated place in all of Radipolitian and the height excited Satoshi since anything tall such as Skyscrapers or anything of the nature gave him hope. He grimed at what he was seeing as he passed many teens that were just doing the natural of things. Either getting high, being with their loved ones, shooting the shit, it was just another one of those regular nights where you would just go home and act like it was nothing.

Satoshi was very appealed by what he started to see. He saw the top of the hill which where nobody lied since many did not want to go to the top for various reasons. He speeded his way up there as his life depended on it. Satoshi was just so anxious to be at the top.

"_Heh, I never been up the hill before. It's so high."_

Staring it back with a few double takes, Satoshi threw his stick shift into drive and started to burn his wheels off and then releasing all at once.

Finally curving his way to an end, he yielded his vehicle to where it stopped in it's tracks. Satoshi felt relieved that he made it so far and all on his own. The steepness normally help him back but he was just so determined to get so far.

Exiting his vehicle, Satoshi sat on the roof and wondered in his own world. Looking deep into the pieces of the universe Satoshi just glared at what could be out there. Distracted by his constellations, his car starts to bounce from side rocking back and forth.

Alarmed, Satoshi quickly turns himself away from his amusement just to face Vince's cheerful self grinning about.

"I can tell that you made friends with the sky."

Hoping off his roof top, Satoshi stances himself in front of Vince.

"What are you doing here Vince?! Not that I'm not glad to see you or anything but…."

"Satoshi, it's Radipolitian Summit like a teenagers escape come on! Everybody comes here man."

"Yeah I kind of knew that but why were you here?" Laughing a little to himself Satoshi asks.

"Well you know, just here with some ladies hehehe. They are all waiting down the summit, I saw you driving by and tried waving but you seemed like as you were lost in something else."

"Yeah, I am actually."

Glowing at the moon directly above them, they both stare at it as if they were being mesmerized by it.

"The universe though. How does it make someone like me Vince?? Is it Destiny that makes us this way?!"

"Not at all Satoshi. Destiny is only for those who lack free will. It's like a plane that has auto pilot on it. It's only for those who can't make something."

"That sounds like me though. I have a destiny to be someone though yet I don't know what."

"Ha, that's because you have to make it your own Satoshi. People aren't sitting around trying to throw fate at you. You have to embrace your own being. There is no doubt about it."

Satoshi nods happily from in taking his wise advice.

"Well, I have to go. Satoshi, keep in mind what I said…."

Strolling away from the scene, Vince carries off into the blackened night. Satoshi holding his words in his head he stood their still in trapped thought.

Shining away from his view, Satoshi sees the folding of a round large glowing beamed oval rising in front of him. He just stares into the blazing heat that it produces back at him.

"Oh my god! It is true!!!!"

His self standing out, Satoshi's eyes are wide opened to his grand view. The burning intensity that stood out in the darkness of the night just glared him into a new dimension that was never shown to him before.

"So it is actually true, the sun does come out on Radipolitian Summit at night…..amazing…."

Everyone who was below Satoshi within the valley all stood up from their activities and joined him in the watching of the sun's advent. Everyone was union by the force of the flaming sun that came through the shadow of the nights.

"Sattouzan……Sattouzan…."

Voices started to shake through the rising of the gleaming white sun of the shadows for it was calling out to him. Though it remained still, Satoshi got nervous from what he started to hear and just held himself tight by keeping his body still.

"You have risen before all of us like you did 2500 years ago. You have came to seal away what was tearing us against each other back in Egypt. With the power of the Shiloly you stand before us now waiting for our cries."

"What?! What are you talking about? I never did any of that!!!"

"Sattouzan, you are just so modest and honorable to the seven of us. Take our power. Honor it around your neck and use it's strength to rise again."

"Huh?!"

His eyes turned toward the stars, a screeching white ball of power comes striking down from the sky. Rushing from the black of the night, the scorching comet comes to an end by bouncing on to the ground and subsiding into it.

Examining it with his eyes, Satoshi stares down what the sun had shot at him. It appeared to be a string of brown rope holding a diamond shaped ancient relic. There was a small S carved into the center as well.

Kneeling down toward the mysterious item, Satoshi examines the object with putting it within his palms while holding his hands out. He looked unsounded by it's shape and formation. It was like something he never seen before.

"_This thing seems so strange. Why was I given it? What am I supposed to do with it? It said to wear it but I just don't understand. Just who is Sattouzan?!"_

Getting himself off his kneeling position, Satoshi just crushed the pendant with his sturdy hands out of experiment.

"Owww! Holy crap it's really sharp."

Taking his grip off the pendent, Satoshi examines a small cut which the pendent left from behind. Holding it with his other hand he seems practical about the slash.

"_It's late. I think I should get going. After all school is only in a few hours."_

Carrying his pendant along with his uncut hand, Satoshi started to head back to his vehicle in an ordinary fashion. He was pretty ok about where he was for the time being until he started to see headlights coming up from the hill.

Guarding his face away from the beaming Nissan lights, Satoshi stands on guard from what is about to come forth in front of him.

Stepping out of the pitch black vehicle four various legs step out and then stance back at Satoshi's startled self.

"Well, look who it is standing on Radipolitian's loser summit. Just what are you doing here? We were all about to smoke pot here so get off my cliff."

"Hmmm Zach. Get away from me, I don't want to start with you."

"Neither do I, so get the fuck off." Starting Satoshi through rushing up to him and showing him to the edge of the summit, Satoshi takes a hold of his pendant in his hands and thinks back to what he heard.

"Zach, cut it out man. Leave Satoshi alone already!!!" Phil who was along with them yells out.

"Dude, that's uncalled for. Back off from him." Austin adds to the comments.

"Zach, really this is unreal! Why can't you stop with him?!" Anita by their side also adds to it all.

Moving his body back up from where he was lying, Satoshi tosses his pendant around his neck in a manner able fashion before retaining a fighting pose.

"Grrr…..**GAHHHH!!!!" **Feeling a very enormous pressure on his chest as it was pounding like the speed of light. Motions of black light start to flow through the sky as Satoshi felt as the force of the entire earth was flowing through his veins. The transformation he was experiencing was like no other. Even being on the strongest drug in the world was nothing compared to how the pendant was contracting with him.

After the storm of change cleared, there was a quiet calamity before them all. Satoshi had stood with eyes dark and sharpened like a new pencil. His curved dark smirk on his face had made it seem that he was completely confident in anything he did or said.

He stood their with his arms to his sides with his hair newly spreaded out all throw up as he had just walked out of a wet shower. His face as well was more filled in with facial hair and he stood a bit more higher than his usual self. Satoshi had truly broken into his potential.

"Zach, nice try. You won't disrupt what I can do and not do. I am going to leave now and if you try to stop me then you will regret it."

Unbelieved by his disorders, Zach started to think to himself about what he just witnessed.

"_Hmmm strange. He normally would react like a cowardly loser that he is. Even though I want him to leave, he still pisses me off. I won't stop until I make him feel like shit. He doesn't deserve any bit of bliss what so ever."_

As Satoshi started to aim his way away from Zach, he continued to tear him down with his retaliating eyes.

"Satoshi, why are you leaving for? I never said you can just leave."

"Heh, Zach. Who the hell do you honestly think you are? Do you think your better than me?!"

"Pfff like you are worth something? Why should I even give you an ounce of respect? Your just annoying and you always complain about your problems. Go jump off this summit."

With his daggering eyes on his face, Satoshi gleams at Zach in an more devilish way than him.

"Jump off you say? Heh….Zach. I shall teach you to have respect and understanding for people. Let's play the Nightfall Trials!"

"The what what?!" Zach stared at Satoshi's pointing finger in dismay.

"If you are better than me Zach as a human being then you should be able to defeat me no problem at all at this game. Unless of course do you admit that you and me are on the same level?!"

"HELL NO!!! Fine Satoshi, whatever stupid game you decide on I will win. I defeated you at Combat Monsters and this should be as equally easily."

"Hehe….very well. Shall I explain the game rules first?"

Zach nods quietly toward Satoshi's explanation. As he starts to walk over to the edge of the summit, Satoshi watches as the sun starts to fade down from where he originally saw it. He turns back after nodding himself of the site.

"You are able to play a game called the Nightfall Trials. The first rule in all Nightfall Trials is that the time limit is only until day comes forth and the sun fully sets. Second, we shall play a game called Summit Rush. Here is how it works."

Pulling out from his long sleeved shirt that Satoshi usually wears as a Red and Blue Handkerchief that was long enough to run down to his shoulders to his wrists.

"First, you need a partner to guide you down the summit. To simplify this game I would have to remove you Anita. I am sorry but you cannot play since we have an odd amount of partners."

Moving from the three who were standing, Anita moves over to the side in questioning.

"_This is so weird. Satoshi is never normally this confident or direct about what he does. It is like he knows exactly what he is doing and it does not bring out any emotions in him what so ever. It's like it's a different person talking…"_

Staring back at Austin and Phil who stood there in anticipation, Satoshi proclaims the rest of the game rules.

"Now Zach, we are allowed to select one partner. You will need a blind fold which is here. You will guide yourself down the summit with your partner's command. The whole idea is for the first one to make it successfully down the summit wins. You can move at any speed you want throughout the game. The main goal is to get there with your senses and the trust of your partner. You cannot remove your blindfold at all through the game. Now Zach, select your partner."

"Alright, I chose Austin." Austin stepping over to his side as Phil does the same over to Satoshi's side since he remained.

"Very well." Both of them simultaneously tying their blindfolds to overlap their eyes both start to position themselves in game position.

"Alright, we are ready now. Game Start."

Both darkened by their sight, Satoshi and Zach start to head off in opposite directions as Austin and Phil start to command them off.

"Left Satoshi!!! Left!! No turn Right!!! Right!!!"

"Zach, keep heading straight, no more left! Right!!!"

As they start to turn near the bottom of the summit, they both stop their steps in their path. Satoshi feeling his surroundings, he throws his hands to the side.

"Stop. We are now at the bottom of the summit. Austin and Phil are no longer allowed to help us."

"Wait how can I trust you?!" Zach questioned him.

"Do you know why I chose Anita to sit out of the game? It was so we had someone to confirm who was at the bottom without either one of us having to think of we can trust the opposing partners. So Anita, who is at the bottom?!" Satoshi reaching down in his vocal cords echoes out.

"Yes, you both are. Waiiiit, is something bad going to happen?! I am so worried!!!" Anita hyperventilating about their safety calls out.

"As long as no rules are broken, then we will be fine."

As Satoshi calls back out to her, with his head turned away from his attention, Zach slips his eyes out of the blindfold for a brief bit viewing the flat path toward the end with nothing but the ground itself ahead of him. He flips it back over before Satoshi can think of something shady.

"There is not much further to go but you must be careful. I can feel something very dangerous around here. It would not be good at all to run fast."

"Hehe, but why is that Satoshi?! If I recall we are at the bottom of the summit. There is nothing but flat ground here at all."

"We are on the other side of the summit Zach. This Summit does not lead back to Radipolitian. But if you insist, go ahead of me."

"Haha you freaking moron! I am going to win this, I am just going to run to the end and you can't stop me hahahaha!!!"

Zach dashing in front of Satoshi's slow sudden movements, Satoshi taking his own pace can do nothing but grin before what he was feeling around him.

"I am about to win Satoshi, your second shitty game was no different than the last!!! Like I said, you deserve the dirt on my shoes since you are just a weak loser who nobody should care about since your nowhere on my level!!!"

Crossing the point of where he should have stopped, Zach halts himself in between the ground pass the finish line and throws his blind fold off in his ego show off.

"Satoshi loses again. As usual Satoshi, you are nothing but a fuck up. Since I win I think I will throw you off this summit myself as you come over here."

"Did you honestly think I did not know that you looked under your blind fold?"

"Heh, so what if I did?! You lost anyway and didn't notice at that moment!!! You should have said something before that!"

Shaking his head with his blindfold around his concealed darkened eyes, Satoshi just grins to himself about Zach's mistake.

"You broke the games rules Zach. You did not play fairly as I asked you too. You cheated the Nightfall Trials and there is a cost to that."

"Just what the hell are you talking about?! Shut the hell up!!!!" Out of his outraging anger, Zach starts to pace himself back into Satoshi's direction but the breaking of the ground he stood on over the finish line started to crack into a separate little piece of land that is divided by a gap and the finish line itself.

The glowing white sphere that had started to fade from the summit before started to rise upon Zach's shocked eyes.

"The rule to this game as well was that we play until the sun set's. We made it before the real sun can rise. Most that I play in the Nightfall Trials at least get further than you have. It is now time Zach, Punishment Game!"

"Wait, just what the hell is going on?!"

As the pendant around Satoshi starts to glow black, it clings on to his heart as it starts to absorb further into him with further power. Black shades start to flow around his body as it all deflects off himself into the outline of his body creating a glowing yellow outline of light.

"In the Nightfall Trials, cheaters are punished greatly. The Heart of Umbra's Soul has opened."

**Umbra is the darkest part of a Shadow**

The setting of the sun started to unleash waves of heat that started to blaze off on to the cracked up piece of dirt ground that Zach stood on. Flames from the intensity of the sun started to become widespread as it started to freak him out.

"**AHHHH!! Satoshi I am sorry!!!! Stop this!!! I never meant any of that!!!"**

His cries were ignored as Satoshi finished his path across the finish line. He rightfully tossed his blindfold to the side and started back at Zach who glared at him from his demise.

"Zach, in our world I wish you could experience this true pain. But in the Nightfall Trials, I am only so lucky that night only lasts so long."

As the flames broken his land away, Zach flew floating into the air and compelled into the sun with his screeching cries of pain. The distance he flung was viewed from all sights as Satoshi started to look around at everyone who was emotionless about what they witnessed.

"2500 years ago he was saved when Sattouzan fought Ralgul. He is very ungrateful even in those times and now even now. We need to end all of this before VAZESPAT reoccurs, but the first step is to saving yourselves from this endless nonsense called drama

"Just…..just who are you?! There is no possibly way that you are Satoshi." Austin questions from the highest of the summit.

"Heh, question me all you want. You will soon find out who your real enemy is."

As they stood in their conversations that had just ended, the sun that had taken the place of the daily one had faded and before they knew it night itself was put a finish.

All the teens of the night had passed out from the energy and struggling they went through over that period of time. People were burnt and crashed out from being up so late on the summit.

Standing up from his slumber, Satoshi stretches very widely from being in his position for so long. Giving off his tired like yawns, everyone awakens from their sleep as well.

"Just what happened last night?! I can't remember a thing…." Austin shaking and rubbing his aching head looks up.

"Ugggggg I want to go back to sleep ahhhh!" Phil moans about his tiredness.

"I can't remember anything either last night. All I can think about was a bad dream I had where Satoshi and Zach battled for the second time." Anita also adds.

As they both start to walk to their vehicles, they see Zach still in his nightly coma clinging on to Anita's leg by his car.

"**NOOO!!!** Please don't do this to me Satoshi!!! Don't throw me into the sun ahhhh!!!"

Pleading for a very awkwardly reasoning, Anita shrugs him off his leg out of confusion.

"Uhh Zach what the hell are you doing?!" Austin throws a question at his weirdly screams.

"**WHYYY!!! **I don't deserve this!!!" He continued on and on in his kleptomaniac state.

"Jeez, what's wrong with him?! Not enough sleep or something?!" Phil wondered as well about him.

"He must be having a nightmare or something. I don't think I did anything to him lately." Satoshi looking concerned also takes a stare down at his pendant on his neck as well.

"_Heh, maybe he needs some rest. After all we all get a bit tired from playing games."_

End of Chapter 3


	5. Man with the Ace

**Combat Monsters – Trinity Game**

**Chapter 4 Man with the Ace**

"Hello there Satoshi. It looks like we have finally met."

Spirits throughout the blue haven of Satoshi's room cried out through his restless slumber. He kept trying to rap himself in his blue fluffiness trying to escape what he was hearing in his mind.

"My name is Sattouzan. This artifact you have found known as the Nightfall Pendant symbolizes the strength me and VAZESPAT had left to you."

Still attempting to ignore the calls of the past, they end up far away below the deep sands of the slanted triangle Sattouzan started to lean on.

Satoshi still yawning from his sleep, he slowly leashes open his shut eyes up ahead at the ancient sandy sight he saw ahead.

"What the…..?! Why in the hell is there a pyramid here?!!" Satoshi standing back in amazement, Sattouzan chuckles a light laughter.

"Hehe, that woke you up huh?

"Just why are we here? Who are you? Why did the sun shoot out this weird stone at me for?! What is VAZESPAT?!"

"Ahhhh. Satoshi you are a very intelligent and observant one. You question the actions of many I notice in order to further press your knowledge and gain more understanding of this world. Many in today's universe do not do this as in fact they are more accepting and manipulating of what they see or do or hear."

Standing in the blinding light sandstorms of Egypt in his nightly blue clothing, Satoshi just seemed dumbfounded about what was going on.

"Am I on LSD? Did someone at Anita's party slip me something? I am really not getting any of this."

"You are very special Satoshi. The potential and powers you contain within you are like no ordinary person. Infact, you border line what many call in current time the supernatural."

"What, am I like Spiderman or something? Superman? The Hulk? Any various characters from DC or Marvel comics?!"

"You are very real for the person you are Satoshi. The capabilities and things you have potential to do are just unlimited."

"Unlimited? Capabilities? Did you just see what Zach did to me last week? He fried the shit out of me!!!"

"There is a man in your future Satoshi however who you will show you what I mean. One who is destined to change the face of Satoshi Mutozan forever. He is going to challenge your heart and soul as an individual. We have time though to prepare."

"Um….dude I am not gay man. Sorry to break it to you but there is no man in my future."

Sattouzan reaching his pharaonic white sleeved arm off the pyramid wall, he steps away from it as he starts to turn face to face with Satoshi.

"I am not implying that at all. After all I do know where your heart is Satoshi. But one will attempt to take on that and you must learn to defend that. If not you will lose it forever just like how I did."

"So, how do you even know where my heart is? Where is my heart anyway?"

"Your heart is with another individual. One who is very close to you. Closer than you think."

"Who then?!"

Sattouzan presented with the question quickly turns his face away from Satoshi and starts to break into the skies ahead of him with his footsteps.

"Mutozan, the one who wants to embark into the neo world ahead is the one who guards your heart. You must find that out yourself and no other force out there can do other wise. I believe though if you truly reach your potential then there is hope."

"Wait Mutozan, one last question!!! Just what is VAZESPAT again!?"

"The eight who are destined to fall or stand. The eight who wage war and have unity. The eight who no matter what feel Sacred Hatred and Eternal Love. The eight who create their own misery and joy. The eight joined for time."

Fading into the blowing casting winds of Egypt, Sattouzan's image fades away along with it. Satoshi looks helplessly into the foot prints he left trailing him as his mind drifts off along with them.

"VAZESPAT…my Heart….a man…the future…? What do all of these things mean? What is Sattouzan? Grrr I can't believe this, that bastard stuck a bunch of ideas in my head and now I am left to fill in the blanks myself…."

His eyes rip open shut from the process of thoughts he had. Satoshi tightly gripping the covers of his bed in his hands stands woken with the same ideals.

"_That felt too real to be just a dream."_

_This morning was a little different than the typical mornings. I had decided to actually just go to by my homeroom instead of wondering the halls looking for my friends. I guess I was still a bit shaken up from last week. After all, this was my first day of school I had returned since the accident at Anita's party. The cut that I made though on my hand when I gripped on to the pendant though was strange. It was almost as I had taken it into me. I took these mysterious forces that it gave me and let it come into me. Maybe this was just the beginning of it all._

_Anyway though, it was a Tuesday. Last Sunday I was in bed all day and kind of rested one last time. Nobody really came by either which was a little strange. Just why was everyone with Zachary that night? Was I replaced? Did I let my guard down too easily? I don't know what to think anymore, it was really strange how for the first time in months things were not how they usually are. _

_I leaned up against the stone white painted wall that I leaned my back against. The blue strips painted above me kind of fascinated me sort of since it was the school colors. Blue and White. _

_I tried to be all cool thinking I was some sort of player leaning back as preppy Radipolitian rich girls walked by but it was a waste. When I feel insecure I just outburst into random thoughts and become something different. Just to compensate and trying to hide what was bothering me. Still whatever, it was time to head to class but then as I started to turn the bronze door knob in, I heard furious cries coming inside. I rushed into the door way to see what was going on and it wasn't good at all._

"**DAMN IT!!! I LOST AGAIN!!!"** Smashing all 52 red covered cards that were laid out on the table, Takonashi rising his arms in his frustrations slides a desk out of the way like it was like a small piece of paper.

"Dude, I am sorry man but you just aren't very good at Texas Hold'Em aren't you?!" Victor with a nervous looking grin scratches his goofy yellow long hair at Takonashi's anger.

"I haven't been able to defeat you once at this game. It's almost like your able to read into my cards some how. Each time you and me get to the showdown you bluff your way to it or you completely over throw me. It just makes no sense."

"Ha, I guess I am just better than you!! Oh hey Satoshi there." Victor finally notices his presence.

"Satoshi! I lost just about 500 dollars to these weasel!! We played a few games of Texas Hold'Em and he was able to win every single one of them!!!"

"Wait what's going on?!" Satoshi wondered on.

"He was just too impulsive to toss all of his cash away. He didn't know when to quit so it's not my problem he has no idea what he was doing when he was trying to convince me that he was."

Kneeling down to the disastrous sight, Victor swipes all the cards back into the palm of his hand and adds the deck of playing cards by to it's bright red box.

"How did you get so good at Hold'Em Victor?!" Satoshi asks.

"Well, it all started last weekend. My dad started to show me some tricks."

His mind floating off into the comfort of his own luxurious Radipolitian mansion, Victor sits at a very elegant glass piece of furniture. Cards being fluttered down on to it by a more elder like figure tick on the table.

"I am going to show you a game Victor that through out the whole family as played. A man's game!"

Cards were being spreaded across each other showcasing various numbers and colors on them. Looking in his amazement, Victor pulled his eyes down to the two cards he had down in front of him.

"In this game Victor, we will both start by wagering up chips. People normally bet up money in a game like this we won't."

Taking turns between each other making motions with their cards, Victor's dad reveals over what he had hidden along with the 5 other cards on the table.

"Woah, your hand was stronger than mine! But how do you win then? Isn't this game just about luck?!"

"I will show you again this game. Pay attention this time."

After reshuffling and remaking their boards, 5 more cards were among them as Victor's dad impatiently moves his nails through the chips.

"Uhhh I don't know, you probably have me beat. I think I will just fold this time to avoid losing anymore."

Tossing a 7 and a 8 out into the pile of 5 cards, Victor's dad grins out of his actions while revealing over a 2 and a 3.

"I had nothing at all. You fell into what I had. But of course Victor, these are only the little secrets to Texas Hold'Em…."

The room around them started to resurface from the quick flashback they all went under.

"Well I had my fun. I have some more things to do so I am out see you guys."

Exiting away from the scene, Takonashi throws his palms on top of Satoshi's shoulder to let himself open up.

"Satoshi, I swear to god man I am not really that bad at Hold'Em!!!

"Takonashi, the game is complete luck! There is no such thing as one player better than another all your doing is flipping cards over."

"No such thing as a player better than another…." Backing off away with his arms released, Takonashi's eyes start to shrink.

"**Satoshi!** Have you ever played this game?! This game is even sometimes more skilled than Combat Monsters! Texas Hold'Em is THE game. No doubt. The pressure you throw down in attempt to overwhelming them is so intense and the facial expression you must give has to be completely blank. That is a game of skill my friend."

"I suppose. It still does not compensate for your lost in funds though."

"Hmmmm, I still can't put my hand on how he won so flawlessly. Especially that he seems like a novice at the game no less. Nobody and I mean nobody gets **THAT** lucky."

_Well, I still wasn't able to put my finger on how Victor kept winning over and over again against Takonashi. It was just a game of pure luck that two players have the same odds of winning! Though you have the option to make expressions to fool the other player it's really just playing a game of Combat Monsters without looking at your hand._

_Anyway, school that day was just another boring usual day. I had just gotten up today because it was a Wednesday meaning we went into school later on. I had to pick up Anita and Phil that morning since Vince always goes with Jovi in the mornings to have coffee somewhere. Even though I like coffee I just never feel like getting my ass up so early._

_So anyway, I got into my Trans Am as usual after throwing over this really strange white and red cap that had two letters. One with an A and then an S crossing into it. I never knew what it meant but the hat was sort of lucky. To be honest I just wore it to cover up my uncombed hair. _

_I also had the pendant on me as well. I felt kind of like a retro 70's hippie with what I had on but who was I trying to impress? _

_I took a sip from my lightened sugary coffee mug to make my eyes tear open. I would have coffee every morning since it literally saved my life. When I put my small white little cup back down, the door across from me started to rattle which I then leaned up and pulled it open._

"Good Morning Toshi!!!!!"

"Why do you always call me that? It's like your getting lazy with my name."

"Aww I am sorry Satoshi. I won't call you that anymore, ok?!"

"It's ok Anita I am just tired is all. Let's get going."

_I put the car into shift and started to follow along the road. For some strange reason or another this morning I was really into keeping my thoughts to myself. It wasn't an awkward quiet between us but it was one of those mornings where you felt like just heading back to bed and that would make everything better. Any who, we were on my way to Phil's at this point._

"So….what's new Satoshi?!" Looking at his wreckful self, Anita tried to open him up.

"Nothing. I just haven't been able to just take it easy lately."

"Are you still mad about the Zach thing is all?!"

"What if I was? Does that matter to anybody?!" Satoshi started to sound irritated.

"Don't let him bother you Satoshi. Really he's not worth your time."

As those words echoed through his head, Satoshi slides his foot into the breaks yielding the car's motion.

"I always have to deal with him. He is everywhere. People support him and people are like him. As long as those factors exist I have to defend myself against his anger. I can't really help his disliking for me so I have to deal with it, unfortunately."

"Yeah but don't be so stressed out about this all. He's just stupid."

"That's very easy for you to say Anita. He doesn't bother you. If he bothered you and I said that, would you be so easy to answer?!" Outraged, Satoshi confronts her further and further.

"It's easy for people to say without understanding. Without knowing how it feels or to experience something. It is so easy for them to say it since they feel impatient and bothered by your emotions and just want you to shut your own off. It is easy because it is the first thing people think of doing. Infact, they just don't think at all."

Anita remained silent upon the sight of Satoshi's aggression. Satoshi narrowing his eyes he turns toward her stare at him.

"It's ok if you do not understand Anita. Just remember though, I will always try though to understand you because I don't want you to feel how I feel right now."

"Satoshi….like don't feel so bad. I am here ok? I just hate seeing you filled with so much hate." She looked back up at his strained eyes of pain with her sorrowful ones. Satoshi with a breathe of a sigh, he let out the evil within him.

Turning back to toward the attention of the road ahead, a tearing clash of noise cries out from their vehicle.

"AHHH! Crap I didn't watch the road!!!"

Sporadically going out of control, Satoshi's red storming vehicle goes head on into the foundation of the towering bark tree in the sight of them bashing his front rear up.

"NOO!!! Satoshi I am so sorry!!!"

"Heh…so much for my lucky crap I had on."

A slightly loud annoying jittering noise started to come out of next to Satoshi's cup of coffee that was wrecked in the collision. He picked up his black cellular phone and responds to it.

"Satoshi, where are you man? I been waiting forever here!!"

"Phil, we just got into an accident. We can't go anywhere now and I am about to be late for school and now all of this shit!!! GRRRRR." Satoshi started to let out his frustration on the situation.

"Calm down man, I have a plan. I know somebody we can call. Just stick tight, we will get to where we need to go."

Satoshi's car had still looked as good as new with the exceptional torn up front rear. For now the motionless inactivate vehicle had lied outside the huge luxurious house with a bright green grass lawn motioning around it. It had three other highly priced vehicles lied up in the small garage which that did not really affect much at all.

Inside the white perfectly painted house with walls of rich and colorful painted pieces of art around, they had all lied around the clear glass table suited for 4.

"Thank you Victor for having my car toed to your house. Even though I am going to have to find some way to get it fixed, I appreciate it."

"No problem man. It's a shame thought… a car like that!!! I so wish I could have a trans am!" Victor grinned about the sight of his broken vehicle out the window that he noticed from.

"So, how much do you think it will cost Satoshi to get it fixed?" Phil questioned Satoshi's situation.

"I don't know. Parts for a Trans Am are very expensive and I would say at least 500 dollars to fix part of it."

"500 Dollars!!! Satoshi, do you have that kind of money?!" Anita was amazed by it all and exclaimed out.

"Heh, it isn't too much for me I guess but that's just me. To take our minds off this though, why don't we play some cards?!"

"Cool, let's rock!" Satoshi feeling somewhat relived as Victor pulls out from the bottom of his pocket a deck of red bicycle cards that he tosses out to everyone. Watching the movement of the cards heading face down, he blinks his eyes as he sets the deck down after dealing.

Moments later, after everyone revealing what they had Victor had given out a loud rambling like laughter.

"Haha it looks like I win again!!!" Snatching the dollar laid down on the table by Satoshi, he looks at him with his eyes popping out.

"Damn! Takonashi wasn't kidding when you said you were so hard to beat. I just don't get it though, I play how it should be playing!"

Creeping out of the window where Victor had laid his eyes on Satoshi's possession before, the nightly day started to fade away from them all.

"It's getting late it seems. Hmmmm…." Scratching his chin in thought, Victor throws his fingers out at Satoshi.

"I really really want your car Satoshi. Is there anyway you would trade it for one of mine that works? I would even give a more valuable car for it."

"As much as I would want too…..I cannot. This car has been with me since I started driving. To give it up would not be right." Satoshi solemnly replies.

"Are you serious?! I will offer you any one of my three cards for it! Come on!!!"

"Really, I am fine. I think it's best we all start to head out now anyway. Guy's lets head home. I think we will take a cab home. Thanks for your hospitality though Victor."

As everyone lifts themselves off the glass table and out toward near the door, Satoshi creeps himself out outside toward his car and away from the expensive house along with his other two friends.

Traveling behind him, Victor confronts him with a final offer.

"Listen, you need your car fixed. No?"

"I do, but I cannot offer you my car." Satoshi having his back still turned responds.

"Then how about we play for the car? I wager up 10,000 dollars. You wager up your car in a game of Texas Hold'Em?!"

All of them swallowed up the terrifying offer that went inside of them. Satoshi budging from what he heard starts to feel his pendant contracting into his heart again turning on the dark forces inside of him.

With Victor's offer still echoing through Satoshi, he turns around in a casual motion feeling more invigorated by what flowed inside of him.

"Why only 10,000 dollars?! Why not rise the stakes?!"

"Satoshi!!! What the hell are you thinking bro?! You don't have a chance against him!!!"

"Satoshi, this is freaking stupid! Quit! Let's just go home already!!"

Both his friends in denial about what their hears met, Victor contemplates about Satoshi's words.

"Let us go to the back table near side my pool and we shall discuss."

All of them shore side by the small housing clear aqua pool, they sat on yet another replica of the glass tables Victor had. It just seemed that these very expensive pieces of furniture were nothing for his family to afford.

"I shall wager money within turns that will equal up to 20,000. Since your Trans Am is wrecked, you will have to wager something each turn as well. To start this, I wager 4,000."

Plucking from his stuffed pockets, Victor drops down plenty of 100 dollar crisps green bills that stand high up on the glass.

Satoshi leaning his grin back, turns to his two friends who reside next to him.

"Philip. Loan me the 150 dollars you have. I promise I will have it returned to you."

"WHAT?! Satoshi how do you think you have a chance?!"

Glaring down at his fingers manipulating the deck upon him, Satoshi examines the entire card reading each bit of it with his eyes. He could pin point any de fraction seem on the card no matter what. Satoshi though took very close notice to things like these and this time he just glared down at it for a brief period of time and then looked back up without showing an emotion.

"Give me your money. I will not lose it."

Stuffing the cash into his bare hands, Satoshi packs down the cash on to the table.

"Very similar to your cousin Zachary, I know you seem very confident in defeating me. There for, I only have 150 dollars to wager. I hope this is ok since you will not lose anything according to what you have planned out."

"That is right. It is fine that on the first few plays you do not wager much but come the flop prepare yourself."

"Hmmm….."

Satoshi examining the bright redness that he sees over and over again flashing up at him starts to take his mind into it.

"Give me your cards. I hope you don't mind if I deal."

Sliding his hand in Victor's way, Satoshi picks the deck from him and moves it over to his own control.

"Uhhhh ok I guess." Victor nonchalantly surrenders his cards.

Satoshi watching his shuffling motions of his deck delivers cards to both players as they both scoop the cards up slightly showing themselves what they received.

"Let us begin Victor. Game Start."

"Very well, I wager yet another 4,000." Pushing another bundle of cash up toward his area, Satoshi tears his dark eyes over to Anita for her assistance.

"I will need 200 dollars from you Anita. Will you lend me what I need?"

"I hope your not kidding……." Sliding the cash his way, Satoshi nods to her in his unspoken agreement.

"Alright Satoshi, deal them down."

Laying cards off the pile of his card deck, everyone involved into the game sees a King of Spades, a Queen of Hearts and a Ten of Spades all clash down.

Both of them face to face, they announce their biddings.

"Now Satoshi, I shall wager yet another 4,000 dollars. You need to put something of more value in this game and you better make it worth it!" Victor's greedy demands keep refurnishing Satoshi's grin.

"I wager….my will. If you win this pot, you can make me do whatever you want or make whoever do whatever to me."

"Interesting…..I accept. Let us move to the next turn."

Putting cards from the deck side from the flop, Satoshi reveals his next card on the board which happened to be the Queen of Spades.

Satoshi tapping his car keys he used to drive with thinks nervously at what is on the board.

"I think I might have this."

"You think so?"

"I said I think. There is no certain way for me to know if I win." Satoshi added to make Victor contemplate.

"Look at me Satoshi, is there anything you can see?!"

"Of course not. You see that I am confident though. Is it an act? Is it an illusion? Is it reality? There is no way to tell behind the door. It's all just a gamble"

"I wouldn't think so much. Because I am certain that I have this won. You have nothing good. I know this for sure."

Inside of Victor's mind his head flows with certain shady thoughts that he knew since the beginning.

"_My father taught me all the best Casino tricks out their. They bent their cards at the tips to know if it is ok to go all out or not. I know Satoshi's hand exactly compared to mine. I have complete control with my King and Queen in hand. He has that Jack of Spades along with a freaking 9! Nothing can stop me!!!"_

Staring into the corners of each other's eyes, Satoshi offers his hand out to Victor out of confusion of his fold or not.

"Victor, this round I am going to offer another will. One that many of you have wanted to take from me forever and that it shows that you should stop now. I wager the wills of Anita and Phil!"

"**WHAT?! SATOSHI YOUR NOT SERIOUS."**

"**HEY WHAT THE HELL?!?! TOSHI THIS IS NO TIME FOR THIS BULLSHIT!!"**

They both scream from the words they heard from their close friend. Crossing his arms within himself, Satoshi leans back in Victor's reclining chair.

"You don't scare me. I wager the 4,000 dollars."

Dangling the keys in his hands, Satoshi drops them down to where the piles of money where as well.

"I raise, with my car."

"Like I said, I WIN!!!! I wager the last 4,000 dollars to win!"

Covering up the bent at the corner of the card Satoshi had drawn off the deck to look at for himself, Satoshi shook his ahead in his own discretion.

"Victor, I won. Nothing you have can take that victory away from me."

Flipping away the card he was motionlessly staring into, Satoshi waves it from right to left.

"Ace of Spades." Revealing what he had down, Satoshi flips the two cards from face down to face up.

"My Jack of Spades combines with the board's Ace of Spades, Queen of Spades, King of Spades and 10 of Spades to create a Royal Flush. Game Over."

"WHAT?! Are you freaking serious?!?! How just in the hell did you do that?! I have never lost a game so how did I lose one now?!"

"When you were shuffling Victor I had noticed the pattern of the cards. They were scratched and bent into different directions. It is a cheap Vegas trick that dealers know in order to consistently win with all the knowledge they need. Of course, I knew right away you had some advantage over me. It was not luck since you were able to control it."

"Ahhh…..I cannot believe I lost. I never meant to do this. I never even knew that anyone would find out."

"Victor, when you set yourself into a game of luck the odds of players winning are equal. You cannot control luck, no matter what. Gambling cannot be controlled, neither can the player."

Satoshi slides his hand gripping on to all the hordes of cash he had obtained and gracefully exited with the shocks of his friends walking side to side. Victor had mopped on the floor painfully at the sight of his loss. With himself finally exiting the scene, Satoshi had called out with his back turned for the last time.

"Victor, it seems that you lost more than just your money that you took from all the games you won unfairly but you had lost your own will now to make a decision. You put luck before what you could control. I hope this will not happen again and next time you learn to use your own skills instead of hoping your opponent will not use theirs in a game of luck."

As Victor stared more and more without emotion, Satoshi threw a thumbs up as they all floated off into the distance.

"The Heart of Umbra's Soul has opened. Good Night Victor. When the day falls, you shall be freed of the darkness once lingering within you."

End of Chapter 4


	6. Nightfall Bottle Game

**Combat Monsters – Trinity Game**

**Chapter 5 Nightfall Bottle Game**

_So I have met you Sattouzan. Just what and who are you though? Why are you here? Why did you come from the Radipolitian Summit? Who is this man in my future? Who guards my heart? Ahhhh so many questions, so little time._

_So now, we got my car fixed with the money I won from Victor. It was about half the money I won that it took to get it back to normal. 5,000 was left still which isn't nothing to laugh about but I still also wonder how I was able to defeat him. He normally demolishes any confidence I have in me just like Zach or even in some rare cases Austin. I guess due to these factors I always refer to them as a "Trinity". Though Victor hasn't bothered me really in a long time along with Austin, it's still funny how I see them as that way. In the end, they are just three different people who affect the way I think and feel about things._

_It's truly interesting though how one or two or many affect your own ego and emotions. Then again a lot say that only because you let them get to you then you think the way you do. Of course everyone thinks in this world differently and has their own will and way of things, which to be honest is a very scary thing. How anyone can literally do virtually anything and you cannot stop them. Of course you can punish them but there is nothing you can do from them getting the idea or actions of what to do. Pretty crazy huh?_

_Well as you can tell I think a lot. Maybe since people always judge me a lot and due to the result of that they treat me differently. They think I am weird because of how I feel and think about things and I go off into my own little world kind of. To be honest, if people didn't make me feel so hostile, I wouldn't be doing the things I did. If I just felt a bit more welcomed into people's lives and felt like I was important, I wouldn't be this very vague and strange individual. Some people don't think like me. They don't ever question the way I act, or feel or do anything before under going judgment. They just decide an answer on the spot in order to feel intelligent about themselves or say it just so everyone conforms or they conform with them. People really abuse their will sometimes they truly do since many have the will to make lives better, but to them that's not important.._

_Anyway, enough ranting for now. It's Winter Break and I should be just chilling. From what I heard I think Anita is throwing another crazy party as usual. To be honest, after the last party I don't know if I am up to it. It was like there was a disturbance of the world there. It is still going to be held in the same place no less but from what I also heard Zach is away this time. Maybe it is just all in my mind. _

_So, at this point I had a choice to make. By 6:30 pm I could show up and experience another totally insane party as Anita would say…or stay here. Well, here goes nothing. I better go get my party on now because by 7 I think I will waste myself out. _

Mornings seemed very quiet in this bright radiant city ahead. Some say this is like this due to the advent it all brings to many. Radipolitian was the port to many countries all over the world since it was one of the most metropolitan and happening places out there. There was just so much opportunity to many which is why many who had fled here came through the Radipolitian Airport.

Radipolitian Airport was no different than most Airports. It had it's metro type of feeling where the masses came and went through the grey bland carpets grabbing their luggage from the first floor where when planes parked it was the first thing on their minds.

The escalators traveled up and down transporting the many on their adventure through on getting into Radipolitian. The many stores that were parallel to them were always empty figuring that many were in such a rush that unless they were so bored out of their mind waiting for their plane to come for the next 2 hours, not a single soul would enter.

From the exit's that aligned throughout the airport, many of the migratory would rush trying to get on with their daily plans or some even the start of their new born lives. One thing that makes the exits so interesting is that to some it is an entrance not necessarily an exit. An entrance into the lives of what had been waiting to be walked into had been broken.

Today was a grand day in Radipolitian. It was the most life changing thing that could ever happen to some. Since Radipolitian was an American city, two brave immigrants who had put all their hard work and consideration into this decision had made footsteps on to the carpet of freedom.

"My son, wee had made it. This is Radipolitian, le southeastern part of America." His accident was so heavily buried that his descendent had to pay close attention to him.

"I know, I cannot believe we are actually here. You said for such a long time of leaving France and now we are actually here in America! Your promise was true!"

"Ahhh you doubt me much this seems. Why is this my son?!"

"I am sorry father but it just didn't seem like us to come here. The reasons you came here just didn't seem right."

"Huhuh, I know my son. Wee are here in seek of the one who leads VAZESPAT! He is truly interesting in many ways. Nut an ordinary boy indeed."

"So father, we do we go now?!"

"Radipolitian Museum of Art! I shall tell you Jaudon the reasuning of why wee here."

_6:00 pm finally came along. I was sleeping in very late today I guess you can say heh. I got dressed in my favorite blue checked jacket along with my blue jeans that I always there. I never seem to wear anything outside of this since it just suits me and I don't have any problems with it. I really could care less about all the fashion crap going around, I just like to wear what is comfortable on me and plus I have like 5 pairs of this clothes._

_I wasn't so nervous by this time unlike earlier. Takonashi had came over and we chilled for a bit. Even though he spent half of his time smoking, I just acted like he wasn't there. For some reason I am not really bothered by people who do pot but when they get so dependant on it then it pretty much annoys the hell out of me._

_I complain a lot I guess. That's just who I am but I try to understand where someone is coming from in everything. Not everyone thinks the same but I try to look at everything from where anyone stands._

_So we both got into the car as usual, and so here we went. What awaits me tonight? _

"Satoshi, does it ever bother you how these parties turn out?" Dragging back on the small worn out joint he was flexing between his fingers, Takonashi seemed relaxed.

"Well, what do you mean?"

"It just seems like nobody takes anybody's trust seriously.."

His shining silver side windows scrolling down, Takonashi let smoke escape out of his side of the vehicle.

"Like guys who have girlfriends yet their girlfriends go and hook up with random guys they just met or guys who do vise verse."

"Uhhh Takonashi, it's a party though isn't it? Isn't it just a social thing to go with other people?"

"I suppose…..but I don't see how people are so ok about that. Especially when they get mad at each other and start to go on the offense with how they personally are. Nobody is really chilled out about how each other is, they just wait for the moment when they want to unleash."

Trying to steer with his head dunked under from the ongoing smoke, Satoshi tries to focus his attention on what is ahead.

"Or for another example, why are people such floaters? You know like ones who just try to hook up and nothing more? It's like they have no real love."

"Ok Takonashi your starting to sound like a real Robert Plant here what gives? Aren't you a floater yourself?"

"Maybe…maybe it's all the drugs talking. Maybe…maybe we are all just kids really…."

"I guess you can put it that way. But just why do we all act like everything doesn't matter? It's almost like this part of our life isn't important what so ever."

"Your only a kid once Satoshi. After that the side of you dies and your enkindled into an adult. The sad hardcore reality of life. Ever wondered why so many of our elders are angry at us? It's because they are jealous man. They wish they could be us."

"I suppose Takonashi. But I just wonder why is it that my mind is so far ahead of a lot of people? Why am I so destined to be this way? Is there something wrong with me?"

"There is nothing with you Satoshi-san. It is truly all in your mind due to the effects of what is around you. Be who you are…"

"I really wish I could. Really…."

Though it had been the weekend on a holiday break where the town was infested with tourist and many who were looking for festive things to do, the Radipolitian Museum of Art was one place that many had not touched.

It had been filled with many various pieces of art some paintings to statues carved with passion to ancient artifacts of the past. Along with it's silver shining floor that you could see your face in, the museum was in check with it being very typical and up to date.

"Father, what is so special about this place? What do you wish to show me so badly?!"

"Jordon, it iz time for me to reveal of wat we are heir to seek. Behold! Stare at de scripture above joo!"

With his oblivious eyes staring around, they lock on to the bronze ancient piece of work being encased in the glass barrier. The piece of work looked as it was excavated out of the depths of a far away land that nobody for ages had touched.

"Tis scripture tells a story like no other…..it is the story of the 8 legends known as VAZESPAT!"

"VAZESPAT?!" Jordon with his narrowing dark brownish eyes he had looked still thrown off.

"VAZESPAT are 8 legends who exist today of corresponding residents of the town of Radipolitian. One in particular is a true legend who many do not know of his power. Stare it into my son, look at the one who it speaks of being the greatest warrior of the earth."

The bright stone had deplicted of an ancient pharaonic looking man who had his body bent back while moving his eyes up at what he was staring at above him. 7 various carving of 7 other individuals who had looked as creatures were all looking down at him. One thing that the boy on the scriptures was staring at had been a radiant piece of stone.

"Tis boy was named **Sattouzan**. He only has a decendent under the name of Satoshi Mutozan."

"But what are those 7 things above him? Who are they?!"

"The 7 were all other legends of VAZESPAT who all faught do to their selfishness. Le names of all them are as follows."

Staring at the hieroglyphics one by one, the guardian of Jordon starts to pursuit each one of them one by one.

"Tis first is **Vikhenti**. He had consumed all forces of chaos that led upon Egypt. Tough, he was against his own kind and created his very own chaos. Le man became what he had faught gainst."

After moving away from the half darkened and lightened human Egyptian looking figure that had long hair, he had moved on to the more darker looking hieroglyphic that had a black cloak covering over himself into a sorcerer like mode holding a glass staff.

"Tis seconds name is **Akemosiri**. Le monster he had became was a blackened wizard who chose to manipulate any in dis way. Tis man originally was one who defended the kingdom from black arts but was what he had fought against."

Their eyes moving along to the third depicture which had burning sticks of a short heightened caveman type of figure that was wearing white Egyptian traditional clothing.

"**Zarunihura** is le third one. Him was most problem out of the seven. He never had agreed to Sattouzan and always wanted to rule. He was against whatever annoyed him and was what was weaker. He then became also what he had hatred against. A very weak feeble ogre who had no power."

They keep going along with the movement of their eyes yet again. The fourth was focusing around the very petit looking blonde mage of Egypt who had a staff looking like a small stick you would find off the ground.

"**Eramisi** is le fourth portion of VAZESPAT. Tis girl had attempted peace and harmony but was often ignored by the ones who she wanted to hear her voice. Sadly, she was morphed into a wizard who brought light magic. Her powers were not strong though and she often did not like being weak. The same fate she faced was the same as le other trio.

Staring parallel to the fourth one, they direct their attentions to the fifth one in line of the seven. Carrying a blade up from his blue cloaked outfit, the warrior looked as he was shying away from which ever enemy he was swinging at.

"Tis fifth legend was named **Phijabari. **He had not very much courage and often quested to become stronger. Though, he gained that when he became a creature, he was a very scared warrior in his quest. He held back and only fought when he needed too. He hated that and yet again became what he hated."

The sixth being featured as dressed in the casual female Egyptian white gown had winged coming from it's back and was holding on to a small broken off blade.

"**Ameskhenet **was the sixth one. It was said in legend that because of this one Sattouzan felt challenged and always had called her in his darkest hours. One came along and challenged him into his oblivion which ended Sattouzan's reign. Some though say she had another side to her known as **Neolaynita. **She only rose at night and was on Ralgul's forces though and was separate to Ameskhenet. Her weakness to fall to Ralgul was her downfall and she then so became that. Though Sattouzan was able to destroy Neolaylaita, the past story is still carved here."

Following his wisdom, they ended at the last thing residing above Sattouzan which deplicted another Egyptian casting his blade filled with blood with a pony tale in his hair and sharpened eyes.

"**Tasokkwi **was the final piece of VAZESPAT. He was a great servant who fought along with Sattouzan yet had felt he was tired of any intruders or any pain involved. He had served in great battles and yet always slayed what had got in his way. He himself became a slayer and was slayed just about. He always hated those who fought with a weapon but VAZESPAT shares one thing similar. They all become what they hate."

"Father, I just don't understand. Why would we want to fight Satoshi Mutozan for? What is the reasoning?!" Jordon had felt scared of his Father's passion.

"Some say VAZESPAT was the almost destruction of Egypt. They all became what they hated because of their ungratefulness and Ralgul punished them for doing so. Though Sattouzan and Shiloly had defeated Ralgul in his painful quest, Ralgul would have destroyed the seven and done the same. I feel the seven will summon themselves yet again and engage into another war."

"But Satoshi has the powers now of Sattouzan?"

"To an extent. The nightfall pendant is the key to awakening Sattouzan within him. If he has it then you must take pre caution my son. You must defend yourself by unleashing light."

"Light?! Why that for?"

"Sattouzan compelled into the light and was killed because of it. It is very likely that Sattouzan cannot fight in the light due to his haunted past. Also the Nightfall Pendant itself is a dangerous item that Sattouzan had gotten from VAZESPAT to force out them from the other dimensions due to his bond with him. His black arts allow him to create the Nightfall Trials which test a person's judgment who try to challenge him."

"Satoshi Mutozan is here in Radipolitian though correct?"

"Yes, he goes to River High School but many things still are unclear. We do not actually know if he had the pendant that he obtained from Radipolitian Summit. Radipolitian Summit infact is Sattouzan's burial ground to where he compelled into the light. Sattouzan only gives his power to who his true descendent is and in this case, Satoshi Mutozan is the only one who can use the power."

"What if though…you got the power?" Jordon kept seeming interested in this plague of events.

"I wish not to invoke into it but rather destroy it. It can create an inverse reaction to those who try to invade it. Ralgul anyway never believed we should use the power of VAZESPAT sine it was what he tried to destroy. It is unholy of us to do this and since we believe in the Ralgul race I stand by that we must stop Satoshi from taping into Sattouzan to recreate VAZESPAT which him and the Shiloly race used to wipe out the Ralgul one. Jordon my son, do you understand misure?!"

Frozen by his powerful words, all he could do is nod numbly at his father in agreement.

"_I do not know if my father is right or not but I must meet Satoshi Mutozan and the rest of VAZESPAT to truly grasps a believe. Outright destroying these people is wrong and I must get to the bottom of this!"_

7pm was the advent of the night in Radipolitian. Everyone went from being radiant to just black and dull with the night sky. Of course this never stopped anyone regardless of how ever the conditions were.

The blazing red signature Trans Am of Satoshi's had yielded straight at the dawn of the rich and fancy club house that lied ahead of them that they had been countless times at before. Grand Jardins had a jungle like theme to it but really it was just vines pouring down the grand building that lied above them.

As they exited their vehicle, they had been confronted by burning sticks of light that were in short held sticks.

"Happy New Years guys!!!"

"Uhhh isn't New Years kind of 2 weeks from now Anita?!" Satoshi was stumbling upon the sight of the bright sparklers.

"Here, both of you take one!!" Forfeiting the sparklers, Satoshi and Takonashi exam them outstand by their appearance.

"Wow ….so AMAZING…." Takonashi's narrow squinting eyes start to stare into the bright radiant blazing Lightforce he held.

"Thanks for these Anita I guess…." Still staring at Takonashi's lost attention span, Satoshi sighs from his dismayed.

"Yeah yeah. That's nice Takonashi, come on now let's actually get in their now." Snatching him by the color of his leather jacket, Satoshi drags him away as they both start stepping away.

As Satoshi enters by the bay of the pool area yet again, Takonashi's attention was focused on the sparklers more than Satoshi's forward self toward the walk way. Trailing behind them, Anita snatches Satoshi's checkered shirt from behind out of surprise.

"Hey look over there, there's Gaby!!!"

"Wait, what about your boyfriend?" Satoshi questioned.

"Oh he's been playing spin the bottle all night. It's a pretty fun game once you try it a couple of times."

Watching from the distance, Satoshi sees the amusement for himself as a bottle keeps flailing back and forth through an enclosed circle. The master of the game that it looked as was grinning from all the attention it had caught him.

"Haha you lose again Takonashi! Looks like you are going to have to make out with whoever my next victim to this game is!"

"Blah whatever I still got my jeans…. It's ok I will just win the next one."

Turning his head back to what abrupted his attention, Satoshi looked concerned with his slanted eyes.

"Wait a minute, just what the hell is he doing? Isn't Takonashi like you know….a guy and he doesn't even seem aware of what's going on?. Isn't the whole point of playing spin the bottle to make out with the opposite sex?! Is he gay?!"

"Noooo of course not. I guess he just wants to have fun it looks like by making people do stupid crap to each other. It's nothing serious, it's just partying is all."

Grinding his teeth out of anger, Satoshi narrows his eyes even further of the thought.

"_Grrr I won't ever understand this crap. I am just not really the man of the party I guess. I only wish I knew how to do these things without giving a crap."_

From the distance of his game, Gabe's attention was broken by the sight of Satoshi's glare.

"Haha, Satoshi! Do you dare to play a game of spin the bottle with me?"

"Wait me?! Why me?!"

"Heh, I guess you sound scared. That's ok, I will just beat someone else then because your no fun anyway."

"Grrrr……" Satoshi stared to get startled by the comment.

"Come on Satoshi, go get him! Who knows what you can really win." Anita's encouragement still did not motivate Satoshi.

"Hi Satoshi! I didn't see you here for a moment." Even in the dark night sky, Erica's bright blue eyes glared up at Satoshi from the side of where he stood.

"What are you doing here?! Why is everyone pressuring me?!"

"Uhh I didn't say anything. Are you ok? Did you drink something?!" Erica had started to make Satoshi more and more nervous by her simple words.

"What?! No I….wouldn't I mean I….Gah…..**AHHHHHH!!!!"** Dangling from the bottom of his neck had been his Nightfall Pendant. It crushed into his heart and started to compress him into the more formable version of himself that came out in his time of need.

"So, who cares to play me next? Hehehe." Gabe sounding cheerful and challenging made his declaration.

"I will."

His hands throw to the side of his body slowly he moved one up with his thumb poking out.

"Satoshi? What just happened to you?!" Erica was stumbled upon the new sight of Satoshi's unconventional self.

"Wait…oh my god. It's the same guy from before!!" Anita covered her own lips with the advent of Satoshi's other half.

"So you finally want to play Satoshi? Not scared at all?" Gabe had reconfirmed him.

"Heh, Gabe. It is Game Time. Let's go."

Moments following their brief confrontation groups of people become gathered by the sidelines who watch them at the side line of the pool.

"Satoshi, you seem rather very confident in what you are doing. Why is this?"

"Let's say I have done this before. Spin the bottle is a rather interesting game but I think we should make it more interesting."

"How so?"

"We play a version I call Nightfall Bottle Game. One of the many Nightfall Trials. After all I must say I did my amount of troublemaking and fun back in my day."

"_Hmmm. This doesn't seem right. Satoshi isn't really the stand up kind of guy in situations like this. What could he be on? Whatever it is, I think I will give this a spin."_

Moments after having brief thought to himself, Gabe turns from his head back around.

"Alright, how does this differ?"

"Let me explain the rules. First we play until sunrise. I doubt that will be necessary even though this game you can stall for a win."

Gabe nods over in agreement to Satoshi's first statement.

"Since this is spin the bottle, another rule is that the bottle can never leave the ground and neither can your feet. If you chose to break one of the two rules, you shall be punished."

"Very well, but where are the actual game play rules now?"

"I was just getting to that. The thing that makes this game different are the stakes. Behold, the four standing on each side will be part of our game."

Both of them check to the right and left of them as they see four of their various friends lined by them. Each of their heads both looked baffled by what was happening.

"The winner will be able to take these 4 beautiful girls they see to the left of us. The loser however gets to take these 4 of our closest male friends."

"Wait, are you fucking kidding me?! What kind of game is this!??" Gabe outstand by Satoshi's words that came from his grinning evil smirk.

"Are you afraid Gabe? Are you afraid to lose? Is this game too high of a degree for you? You can quit now since it has not been fully agreed on."

"No…..but….do any of them know what's going on?"

"Nightfall brings everything to a slow and sluggish halt. Think of it as chugging it down with some beer. But as it was said this is just a party and had no meaning. This is just a simple game without any truth to it."

"Fine, I accept let's go!"

"Game, start."

Ricocheting toward him, Satoshi takes a hold of the spinning bottle heading to the lower parts of his legs. He kneels down to set it on to the ground in a straight angle.

"We will have to land the bottle three times on ourselves in order to claim victory. If it lands on the opposing player when span three times, you lose the game. If it does not land on anybody, you start back at 0."

"Very well Satoshi, bring it!"

Everyone who stood watching and viewing their game was puzzled by their dark like surroundings.

"Uhhh how did I get here and why can't I move?!" Victor staring down at his feet with Austin residing his side stares down at their motionless selves.

"Satoshi….do I feel like as I am still high?" Takonashi along with Phil had torn down their eyes at the action as well.

On the opposing side of the male one, all the girls had felt similar thoughts.

"Hey Anita, is it just me or does that not seem like Satoshi?" Erica wondered about the grinning piece of confidence he was showing off.

"I know….I just don't get why we are all staring down at the game like it's really that big of a deal."

Residing next to them stood two other familiar girls to them who were watching the match.

"Rach….this is so stupid. Why are we sitting here watching this annoying little game while we could be doing something else?!"

"I don't know Sydney but I am tired and I don't feel like sitting here anymore. It's like the Night is making us all tired."

Back to the momentum of the game, Satoshi fires up the bottle with his backhand and watches it get swung through the momentum of the wind as it falls back to Gabe's position.

"Ha so far Satoshi it is 0 to 1 me. On your first try no less you messed up."

"Hmph, very well. Your move."

Pushing the bottle off the ground and on to his side, Gabe gets a hold of the other end.

"My turn, go!" The bottle fell twirling off into a spinning cycle as it lands right back at Satoshi.

"1 to 1. My turn." Waiting for the calm of the heavy brief winds, Satoshi winds it back up for another shot and it hits himself this time around.

"2 to 1. Your move."

Satoshi surrenders the bottle over to game who performs the bottle spin again this time landing on himself yet again.

"2 to 2 Satoshi. This is it, are you going to make or break it?"

"It's funny you say that. Did you actually think I was really what I cut out to be?"

"Huh?!" Gabe sounded dismayed.

"I may be a partier, but I have respect for those around me. Maybe they say I am too nice of a guy, but for me to take 4 girls at once and put you against your own will to 4 guys, Selfish."

"But it's a party though….why do you take it so seriously?"

"Maybe it's who I am. Maybe I am not so persistent or willing to give so much attention. I may keep to myself but I just know who of what I am."

"Man, come on though. We are only kids though this once."

"True, but at some point we change. Still, I don't like to hurt nor be hurt. Maybe some say I am scared, some say I don't like to take risk, but I am defined."

Taking his attention away from the game itself, Satoshi faces Takonashi who stood as still as a statue with the same two sparklers that he had held from earlier.

"I am unsure if I truly won this game. Due to the tempo of the wind it is not hard to set up a play that would claim me the win. Though, I guess I am just too careful and I don't know how to stop thinking."

"Yeah, that explains it man. Maybe that's why you don't like parties and you think over acting."

"Suppose, but how about for this one time I loosen up? How about I just let how ever I feel go?"

The sparklers charging up in the grip of his hands start to spark up and up more. Satoshi feeds the growing piece of light into the bottle as he aims himself away from it.

"Uh…….what the…………" Gabe stared by Satoshi's vague actions.

"Gabe, I like to wish you a Happy New Year. Maybe my new years resolution will be to become more of a party animal."

After making the adjustments to the bottle, Satoshi with all of his strength unleashes his power into the bottle throwing it round and round at the scene.

"_Shit! If I just stand here the bottle may hit me but I cannot move! What do I do?!"_

The sporadic moving started to come to an end as the light glass shining bottle comes to a halt in front of Gabe.

"Game over."

Bursting out of the channeling bottle came the two bright sticks that smashed into the figure of Gabe tossing his body into the pool aside of it creating an amateur splash.

"Some may not believe the skills I possess. Some may question who I am due to my nature, but for all you non believers, thinking puts you one step ahead of anything you do."

Pulling the fallen bottle back over to where he had stood, Satoshi gives it one last spin as it starts to float up into the mid air real quickly and clashes straight forward to the left where all four girls stood at. They all dropped their jaws in aw at the sight.

"Your humiliation is enough. Though I will not hold you responsible for it, there is no need for a punishment game. Everyone can see for themselves how to judge."

Tearing his body around and then away from the scene, Satoshi had just drifted off with his hands filling his pockets.

"_Parties just aren't for me. Either way I would probably ruin them all since there would be no room for anyone else to get attention. Maybe it's a bit nice how I chose not to take chancest."_

End of Chapter 5


	7. My Night In Between Dreams

**Combat Monsters – Nightfall Game**

**Chapter 6 My Night In Between Dreams**

_And it keep occurring and occurring and occurring..._

_These endless shadows rushed through over and over again as I started to contemplate about the previous night. All I could do is sit in my bed with the head aches all of the toxics I consumed from before rushing into me. What had I started to feel just was a nightfall of darkness taking over my inner being._

_My eyes broke open at the pink nicely fashioned letter that lied on top of my stomach. In attempt to take my mind away from the chilly winds coming from the drawing winds of my opened window, I creaked it open._

_I always enjoyed Anita's little thank you cards she would give out after parties. People aren't really that thoughtful when they have a party thrown for them or take up most of the spotlight but I guess Anita was an exception. Just taking a look at how she took the time to thank every individual was like mind blowing. Yeah, this is a Thank You card I am talking about, __**I know. **_

_The most simplest things could be the most greatest._

_I am just the type that appreciates the little things that people do to think about others. It's rare when someone just tries to make you smile for no apparent reason. People are so mutual and want one for one exchanges. People who give just to give are rare and few. _

_So I read it, and she thanked me for coming and yeah. It's funny since I should have been the one. I never thought one little thing could shed so much light on to something so small. Amazing the power of others._

"Take me into you. Do not resist."

_Feeling the burning black energy rushing through myself, I could not repel it due to it's nature. All I was able to do is blow out the power in me through my voice._

"NOOO! Stop it! Sattouzan this is not right! You cannot just take me over and destroy anyone who tries to betray us! Come on calm down!!!"

"Satoshi, listen to me…."

Sattouzan's deep piercing voice kept pressing into the depths of Satoshi's mind. He wanted him to halt his impulses.

"If you wish to challenge my intentions and powers, it is time you enter your own Nightfall Trial then. I wanted to test your abilities without me invoking into you."

"Wait….what?!"

Satoshi's voice kept playing ping pong with his alter ego in his head.

"When you awake your game will began. You have until the end of Night to win the trial. You will not be able to access me or the Nightfall Pendant. You will only have one individual who wishes to seek your mind that lies in your conscience and your oldest nightmare on your side."

"Self Conscience? Nightmare? What the…."

"Heh. Game Start."

From where the wind had reigned, a strike of powering lightning breaks into the ground catastrophically exploding out an enormous powerful sound.

Moments later from the power sound, Satoshi found his un conscience self face first into a sturdy white concreted floor. Mashing his head around into the flat brick floor, he pulls his body up from the floor with his weight.

Staring around into his new scenery that he had awoken from, Satoshi turned his head to view his surroundings.

Scanning his eyes into the mystic deep night, he stared down from where he feet lied at the reflection the crystal deep blue water that he could see his reflection in.

His eyes glowing back at the running pool that he could not turn from, a lightly hearted shadow starts to enter his own.

Satoshi staring at it's rising he throws himself away from his current scenery to confront what had started to approach him.

"Ahhh!!...Oh?" His short unman like scream was halted by her presence.

"Satoshi, relax. I am not that scary am I?"

Relaxing from the familiar voice, Satoshi nods back at her with a sigh of relief.

In his head, Satoshi started to contemplate about the current scenario Sattouzan threw him into.

"_This is very strange. Why is Anita here? Why am I in this game? Why is she part of it? Hmm I don't understand what Sattouzan has set up for me here…"_

"What's the matter Toshi?"

Both of them tearing their eyes into the rocking calm dark waters, thoughts of Satoshi's become collective and start to build.

"I don't know. Where am I exactly?"

"Ha your so silly Satoshi! This is Caso Radi's pool duhh. How can you really be that clueless?!"

"It just feels so….."

His eyes grew more deep into the water's presence.

"_Artificial…"_

"Feels what Satoshi?"

"Nothing." Satoshi had remained defensive.

"You sound so closed up about what your trying to tell me. Why can't you just say it?" Anita questions him comfortingly.

"Hmmm…"

Satoshi lowers himself by the edge of the pool as he takes a rest on to it by curling his legs up in a sitting position. Anita following his actions decides to do the same beside to him.

"I just don't understand a lot of things but want to do so much."

"That is true Satoshi. We are only so young but the world knows so many more things."

"Yeah, there is only one thing I really know about."

"What's that?"

His head stroke out at the night's twinkling twilight that glowed down at both of them. Satoshi was fascinated by the sky and his thoughts.

"I want to enchant the world. I want to be able to make a difference that nobody will ever forget."

"Awww really?"

"Yeah. I want to be a hero. And just not that ordinary hero that people only look for when they are in trouble. I want to have a legacy and be known across the world. Almost as I want everyone if they were able to remember one thing, remember myself."

She was entertained by his optimistic bright thoughts about his future. All Anita could do was awe and smile into whatever came out of Satoshi's mouth.

"That's good though Satoshi. You know what you want."

"I do…but…."

"Huh?"

Satoshi leans off the ground and throws himself back up as he hovers over Anita while she still sits.

"I don't want to do it alone."

"Uhhh….whaaat?" She spoke out in a really pillow soft voice.

"Anita, change the world with me."

"Ha…umm, I still don't understand Satoshi."

"I always thought there was someone who was like me. Maybe I am going crazy, I don't know. You always reminded me to not give up on something really important or how I should always go forward. Come on!"

"Haha, Satoshi I find it cute that you want to change the world but like what the hell are you talking about?"

"_Sattouzan, if this is the artificial world you put me in then watch me take advantage of that."_

Reaching his hand down low to where she had sat, Satoshi offered his hand.

"You don't have to do anything else for me Anita. Just this once."

"Ok…but…."

His hand moved into hers and they cupped. Taking a jump from the edge of the pool they lied at, Satoshi dashes off into the air gripping on to Anita who followed him into the air.

"AHHH! What the hell did you just do?! Are we flying?!"

"Ha hold on!"

As they ventured through the nightly stars of the twilight, they flowed over all the small houses in their view in the night's wind.

As they keep progressing over the darkest hours of the night, light breaks away from where they had hovered over.

"Woah, what was that?!"

"Heh, nothing special."

The poor looking broken up poverty areas of Radipolitian they were passing all started to take in the light they were leaving behind.

Everything was refurnished into seconds as everything that was broken and hopeless turned to shining light gold.

"Oh my god, this is so cool Satoshi!"

"It is…." With the biggest grin he ever could contain, Satoshi felt as he was in his own heaven. Thanks to the freedom of his own dreams, he was able to feel the fakeness of his own world.

"Hehe…..having fun?"

The burning shadows that rushed through their happiness shivered Satoshi's spine from those worlds.

"Since you chose to break the unspoken agreement of my game, you shall be challenged to the second part of the game. The first part you should have stayed in where you were at but you failed. The dream is over Satoshi, enter the nightmare."

"What was that Satoshi?!"

"I don't know, but Anita do not forget something from me. Change the world…"

As their gliding continues through the air, Satoshi feels gravity pulling him back down to the solid ground where he had drifted. His body was caste into a spiraling black vortex that was aiming toward his path. The dream had ended.

The nightmare has now began. After Satoshi's perfect night he had been taken to a dimension he had never seen before. He was going to be forced into one of his darkest fears. His past.

Lying at his soul that had collapsed in the black swirling word, a blonde headed intensive women had started at his fallen body.

"Satoshi, get a grip of yourself and get up."

Pulling his feet on to the floor of the shadows, he stood on guard at the devil that was making him her prey.

Gripping on to what had fallen with him, Satoshi in his left hand had held on to a piece of what just occurred. It turned on to be a Combat Monsters card with a green border surrounding it.

"Put your piece of garbage into your deck and battle me Mutozan. I will destroy you like I destroyed your soul a long time ago."

Angered by the presence of her white short sleeved blue jean developed body, Satoshi had added the card he was holding in defense.

"Chloe Shizen….why are you here…?"

"Satoshi, I was the first girl you ever liked. You had a crush on me in 6th grade and I humiliated you completely. I shall do it again to prove how worthless you are."

"_The first girl I ever liked….hmm wait…"_

Satoshi rewinds his visions and his thoughts back to when Sattouzan first started the game in his sleep.

"_You will only have one individual who wishes to seek your mind that lies in your conscience and your oldest nightmare on your side."_

"Oooo let's enchant the world. Your original Satoshi! You think of some cheese cliché before you get a girl to think you're an idiot."

"What are you saying? Are you saying that…?"

"Hmph, it's true. You know it's true."

"No way! Why would I ever think that way about Anita?!"

"You're a fool Mutozan. You want someone to hold your hand and do everything for you. You want an auto pilot to guide your emotions. Since no other girl can put up with it that is why you feel the way you do."

"I do not feel this way Chloe!" Satoshi with his confused feelings screeches out.

"_I don't…I know I don't…I hope I don't…I ruined enough relationships in my life."_

"Satoshi, may we start our dark game. We will play Combat Monsters here in the 5th Dimension. Agreed?"

"Fine. Chloe I will destroy you! You here me?! I won't let you dictate how I feel or think anymore!"

"It's time for you to wake up and realize what a waste of life you are. Battle!"

"Battle!"

Chloe : 9000

Satoshi : 9000

Both their belts launch out to their deceive motives to battle. The edge of the belt slides to their legs giving them their life meters. They draw their six card hands as they start to make an agreement.

"I will go first Satoshi. One covered creature on guard and one covered card to my backfield. That ends my turn."

Two darkened cards come behind Chloe's evil stance. Satoshi out of reflexes draws a card which grows his hand up to 7.

"Alright Chloe, Turner of the Dead Kaiku (1800/7/4) in Combat Position!"

Bursting out of his played creature comes an oriental looking man who's face is half gone wearing a purple dirty cheap outfit that covers his body from anyone's interest.

"Kaiku, Combat with Chloe's face down!"

Smashing his fist straight into the unknown, the long sturdy silver blade flies from the revealed masked white suited warrior that Chloe guarded with. It had stabbed Kaiku into his heart causing him to explode from the combat.

"You attacked into my creature Satoshi. His name is Twilight Zone Assassin(1700/1600/4). When destroyed in combat, the creature that killed him is then sent out of the game meaning it cannot return from normal means."

"Damn…" Satoshi moaned in regret.

"That's fine. I cover two cards to my backfield ending my turn." Two cards guard Satoshi's field as he stares Chloe back confident with his decision.

"My turn Satoshi, I draw."

Staring at the green bordered card she had contained from her draw, Chloe smashes the card down with anger from her hand on to the Combat grid.

"I will now use what we already exist in Satoshi but my creatures will gain from it while yours will just suffer. I invoke in this spell, Twilight Zone, the 5th Dimension! This Satoshi is an Arena Magic which we will play under.

Her card stands out from the field as what it represents has been already cased from the darkness they played in. The endless stars they had that were consumed by the black around them just kept drowning away.

"Any creature I put into play with Twilight in it's name will gain 500 Combat points. I now will put this creature into play known as Twilight Zone Knight(1900/700/4)!"

Breaking his light saber blades together, the dimensional purple armored knight had revealed himself to both players.

"Thanks to the Twilight as well his Combat is now 2400! Go my Knight, punish Mutozan! Combat!"

Ripping the blade he contained in his rushing soul, the Twilight Warrior breaks his energy on to Satoshi who cried out from the assault.

"AHHH! Gahhh!"

Feeling a bit of the acidic blade that struck him, Satoshi grinded his teeth in fear.

Satoshi : 6600

Chloe : 9000

"Your turn Satoshi."

Feeling shaky from the last attack, Satoshi begins to concentrate on pulling a card from his belt but cannot feel focused.

"_I must continue. My turn, DRAW!"_

Adding the card from his seizure like mode, Satoshi feels a tap to his heart from the card he views.

"_This card…it looks just like the dream I was in…"_

Glaring at the shining bright holo imagery the card was producing, the artwork portrayed Satoshi grabbing Anita's hand and riding into the night sky side by side.

"_Duo Enchanters…huh…?"_

Letting himself away from his pulled card, Satoshi adds it to his hand and scrolls through the rest of it.

"Time for myself to guard. I guard with my face up Mage of Saints (300/400/1)!"

Crossing its blue and red cloak, the heartfull pink haired mage blocked Satoshi with it's yellow crescent staff.

"Take your turn Chloe."

Pulling a card off her own combat belt, Chloe prepares her next move.

"Time for me to commit to the field. I play Twilight Zone Lady (1500/1600/4)!"

Crawling out of the card Chloe threw out of her hand came a black dressed up feminine warrior with a sword resembling the knight's.

"Alright, here I come. Twilight Zone Lady, engage into Combat with his Mage of Saints!"

"I reveal my face down Chloe! Your overextension is now your downfall! I reveal my trump card, Holy Barrier – Reflection Force! If you attempt to deal combat to me and I have a creature that is not of Darkness, Earth or Wind in my front line I am able to destroy all face up Combat mode creatures that you have! Say good bye to all of them!"

Charging a white gleaming light coming from the kneeling mage, all of Chloe's aggressive creatures explode from the force shot back at them.

"Damn it! Take your turn Mutozan."

Grinning from his accomplishment, Satoshi acts fast and adds another card from his belt to his hand.

"Time to turn this around. I sacrifice my Mage of Saints for the Black Arts Magician (2500/2100/6)!"

A white blowing wind shapes his Mage as it fades for the darkness shouting out of the Twilight for his black robed Magician hiding itself from it's familiar surroundings.

"Now, I also add to the mix my Resurrection Magic Card bringing back my Mage of Saints from my cemetery!"

"What a worthless move Mutozan! Why would you revive that for?!" Chloe was dismayed by his terrible move.

The ahnk rising from the ground brought life out of the ground revealing his tributed mage he had revived before.

"Watch Chloe as I deplete most of your points. Go Black Arts Magician strike her down!"

Moving his staff up from his dropped arm, the mage fires out a black inflaming blast blowing Chloe into her arm that she grabs to comfort.

Satoshi : 6600

Chloe : 6500

"That's not all either. I invoke into this Instant Magic known as Combat Conductor! It allows me to put one creature on my side of the front line into guard mode. By doing that one of my creatures that has already dealt combat can do it again! Go Black Arts Magician fire again!"

Swinging his staff back aside from him, the Mage shoots out another blast firing Chloe closer to the ground but not enough to bring her down.

Satoshi : 6600

Chloe : 4000

Chloe breathing heavily from the assault glares back as her vibe puts Satoshi into pressure.

"Heh…I have yet to be done. What about you?"

"I will escape this nightmare Chloe don't you worry."

"Maybe, but you will still awaken to your very own. Being you is a nightmare."

"Chloe, this is your older side talking isn't it? There is no way this is really you."

"Heh…." Putting her sides to her hips, Chloe stares down while turning her head back and forth.

"You poor pathetic thing lost in his sense of reality. You think people think so high of you huh?"

He remained speechless Satoshi and just embraced her words.

"They don't. They realize you do nothing and just give you the same. Nothing. You may think it's ok but it's not. Your soul is nothing but a shell Satoshi and I shall discard of it.

"WRONG!!! Chloe! I do have the ability to feel ok?! I have the abilities to do what I want to do and you won't stop me!!" Clinching his fist at her, Satoshi grew with inner strength.

"So Sattouzan was right about your feeble feelings for those you care about. Your destiny is so easy to guide Satoshi. It looks as my turn though."

Pulling the top of her deck, Chloe grins at the arrival of her tier card.

"Satoshi, time for my best card. I reveal my covered card the Path of the 5th Dimension. This Ceremonial Magic that I invoke in lets me discard two Twilight Zone monsters to the cemetery which I proceed to do so."

Chloe sends two cards she held in her palms off to the cemetery in order to reveal another card she held.

"Satoshi, fear the darkness of my Twilight Zone! Come forth my ceremonial creature Queen of the Twilight Zone – Chaos Lady(3800/2900/11)!"

Black lightning bolts burst from the ground at the calling of the distorted feminine sorcerer. Her head was split with two different halves while she had blonde long hair that touched past her hips. Her black suit that came with the staff she held made her feel very dark and powerful.

"Her ability allows all Twilight Zone cards not be able to be destroyed until the start of my next turn which includes herself. And with my Twilight Zone she rises up to 4300 combat points! Chaos Lady, blow his Black Magician away with your true Black Magic! Combat!"

Swinging her black mystical staff in the night, the lady screeching out a loud battle feminine battle cry clashes herself into Satoshi's mage.

Satoshi: 5400

Chloe : 4000

"Satoshi, even if you had some ability that could break my creature, due to Combat Monster rules you must wait a turn anyway. So next turn I shall capitalize you."

"Is that all?"

"Your turn Satoshi."

"Chloe, you will now see how wrong you really are! My turn draw!"

Breaking out the card from his belt, Satoshi reveals what he had down to begin with.

"Chloe, there is one card that has never failed me and I plan to bring him out right now! I invoke in Unmei Summoning! My Magic lets me pay life points equal to a monster from my deck with Unmei in it's name and call it to the field! I pay 5000 life points in order to special summon my Legendary Swordsman of Unmei – Satoshi to my side of the front line!"

Satoshi : 400

Chloe : 4000

Draining his strength from his body due to the cost of his card, Satoshi pulls his deck out of his belt and reveals the card straight to his face for Chloe.

"I never doubt myself Chloe and this card even proves it further. Come forth Satoshi (4500/4500/10)!"

As Satoshi watches, bursting out of the card he throws out came forth a heroic soldier caring a steel stained blade in his blue dark eradicating cape. He ventured on to the field gripping his hand on to the sword with both arms. The creature resembling Satoshi just had looked so powerful in his stance.

"That's not either Chloe, this game is over. I put into play Defined Black Arts Mage (1900/1700/4)!"

Pouring from the card the royal mage in training to become a Black Arts Mage stood out with his black gown which was a lot wider than a cloak and his black skinny baton.

"The card Chloe that will kill you is my dream. Go I invoke in my Magic Card. Duo Enchanters!"

Chloe giving an ugly disgusting look is snapped out of it by the movement of three dark white knights coming over to Chloe side with their huddling formation.

"Duo Enchanters gives you three creatures Chloe with (1500/1500/3) status yet they cannot be sacrificed. In exchange, up to 2 of my creatures can strike you directly this turn!"

"Oh shit, your Swordsman is going to strike me down!" Chloe shrieked in fear for the first time.

"Yes Chloe. This nightmare is over because I believe that I can truly change the world! Now my legendary swordsman finish her!"

"Gahhh Satoshi! The darkness in this world won't die until you know where it really is. Your nightmare has only be discovered."

"Satoshi, Combat!"

Bolts of electricity came from the mighty warrior's weapon charging the entire Twilight Zone around them. The massive damage that it had dealt cleared the field into an awakening of a cloud like stage…

The sun had rose. A new day had been dawned upon Radipolitian.

Satoshi opening his shut eyes from the comfort ness of his bed he had noticed he arms were stretched out along with his combat belt being on.

"_Wh….What happened last night?"_

Turning his head away from the pillows his head was buried in, Satoshi could start to see the sheading light from the holographic foilness of the card he held at one other point.

"_The Dream…it was real…..and so was the nightmare….it's only the beginning…"_

End of Chapter 6


	8. Keasbey Nights

**Combat Monsters – Nightfall Game**

**Chapter 7 Keasbey Nights**

"_When they come for me,  
I'll be sitting at my desk,  
with a gun in my hand, wearing a bulletproof vest.  
Singing "my, my, my, how the time does fly,  
when you know you're going to die by the end of the night."_

_That's all I kept hearing in the backround that night at the Shade Out. The same ol rehashed lyrics of Catch 22's hit Keasbey Nights._

_That night wasn't anything out of the ordinary. It was a ska show night at the good old hide out where we all came and just chilled out. It was only me, Phil, Erica and Victor. Anita was never into ska and Zach never liked to be at these things if I was there. I didn't know and to be honest didn't care where Austin was. He never really was a dancer and these things were all about getting into the music._

_I was a little disappointed as I sat outside in the cool night wind at the dusty wooden tables. The bar was always really smoky inside and teenagers just filled it with the scent of their pot smoking selves. Takonashi as you can tell was not present with me as I thought about this all for he was in the in crowd. I hated it._

_There has been a lot of great times at the Shade Out but I felt unsatisfied. I remember one year ago here I always came and had a blast. Back in the days when I still had a thing for Erica, back when me and Anita had no idea who we were, back when all we had was just our music and nothing else, back when it was simple. Though Erica was always around this shady Stephen character and it annoyed me. Now it doesn't for obvious reasons, but if it got to me, will it stop Victor?_

_I finally got enough energy and got up from the unstable table that barley supported me. At these ska shows we would have dances where it was all in the leg movements and it was known as skanking. I used to love doing this, every show I went to I felt like I was alive. Now it being one year later, I don't know. I lost myself it seems._

_I walked through the spacious opening of the bar and started to head to where the band was jamming and the kids were skanking. I still thought it was fun to watch them just run around that pole like I did one year ago. _

_In the gazing smoke I just watched the cycle go and on and on until the music stopped. The reggae punk themed sounds filled my head with a charged up feeling, but for some reason it still didn't get me in the mood. _

_Victor coming from the commotion smacks my hand and throws it down after his performance._

"Damn dude that was pretty sick. You should get in this."

"Heh, maybe…"

Coming from behind Satoshi walking up to them with a small glass of water in his hands, Phil sipping it slowly looks up to them.

"Hey guys what's going on?"

"Nothing really, Satoshi just needs to get out there is all."

"Hmmmmm" Satoshi moans in disagreement.

"Hey where is Erica at?" Looking up from his tasty water that came from the sink Phil asks.

"Uhhh that's a good question…"

"Stephen listen I'm sorry but I am with someone I can't do this…."

His tall pale white figure started to back away from his aggressive approach. Swiping his bleach blonde hair back he was in shock.

"Come on babe!! What's your problem?!"

"Listen, I have a boyfriend now. We can't keep doing this!"

She speeded off away in the opposing direction from his pursuit.

"Grrr!!!"

In between bands switching acts, Satoshi, Phil and Victor all decided to gather up.

"Let's go outside to take a break you guys."

"Alright, nothing else to do." Satoshi comments after Victor.

"Ahhh!!! No this water tastes like shit!! PFFFFF!!" Spewing out the water Phil cries.

As the three head out the small compact door, Erica races up to the three who are making in on the scene. Erica leaps up off the ground and grabs on to Victor squeezing his upper body out of fear.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Victor looks down at her.

"I'll tell you what's wrong, it's her!!!"

Stomping up in displeasure, Stephen stands with himself at the bottom of the stairs that led up to where the other 4 were at.

"Dude, get away from my girl man!" Victor demands.

"So you're the one she keeps crying about? Why don't you get lost?!"

"What in the hell do you keep babbling about?!"

"I knew her way before you but she likes you instead! This is stupid, why don't you go away?!" Stephen argues back simultaneously.

"Ok I am sorry but I have to say you guys are talking like retards. You have no actual point your trying to prove Stephen like god you make no sense." Phil adds to the whole fight they are having.

"I think I will you show you up Victor in a Combat Monsters battle right now!!"

"Uhh are you serious? You think this virtual game is going to save you or something or get Erica to like you?" Victor asks him.

"No….but it will prove my point!!"

"You got to be fucking kidding me. Your acting like they do on Yugioh. Hey look, good guy I am a bad guy, let's duel! Ok I win, so go away!!" Phil adds in again.

"What, you going to back down or what you pussy?!" Stephen adds.

"Heh, fine you wanna go then let's go."

They both slide their hands toward the button to activate their Combat Belts which fold out to their legs and turn on.

"Battle!" They both call out.

Victor : 9000

Stephen : 9000

"I'll go first then." Presenting the cards in front of his face, Stephen throws out a card from his hand vertically.

"I guard with Legend Dancer (0/2000/4)!"

With incredibly long legs and a purple puffy jacket, the shaded glassed man stands with his awkward self.

"I will also set a card in my back row ending my turn as well." Stephen throws out another card from his hand leaving 4 left as he finishes his move.

"My turn, here I go!" Pulling a card from his belt, Victor examines it and adds it to the rest of his cards.

"Lamp of Horror (1700/200/4), Combat Mode!"

With it's pitch black holder and the center of it's small body holding the dim light the terrifying lamp comes out with a spiky mouth.

"When he is put into play I can obtain a copy of Rainbow Prism from my deck and add it to my hand. Though I cannot put it into play this turn that's ok."

Pulling his deck out of his belt, Victor pulls the copy of the strange dark green card and adds it to his hand and puts his deck back.

"Next I use this Ongoing Magic, it's called The Wall of Unity. It lowers the guard points of all creatures by 500 points which puts your Legend Dancer at 1500 guard points. So now my Lamp of Horror, deal combat to his creature!"

The scary looking lamp crushes it's teeth into the strange man causing him to break into pieces.

Shortly after the assault, Victor feels a slight stab hurting him.

"Ahhh! What was that?!"

"When Legend Dancer is destroyed though combat and the creature you destroyed him with was a dark type creature, you receive 2000 combat damage!"

Victor : 7000

Stephen : 9000

"One covered card to the backfield as well. Well, it's your turn I guess."

Adding a card from his belt, Stephen examines it and then reveals it from his hand.

"I shall put this creature into play, Tramp Harlot (1500/1000/4)!"

Coming forth out of his card came a droopy middle aged women who very few teeth she had and her rather revealing body that came out of her ripped black outfit.

"Once per turn, Tramp Harlot can switch the guard and combat of a creature so now your Lamp of Terror will become 0."

Hearing her loud and obnoxious cries for help, the tramp in affection puts her hand on the top of the lamp rubbing it switching it's battle status.

"Next I invoke into this Gear Magic, it's called Skank Smash! It allows me to equip it to one Skank type creature and since Tramp Harlot is one it allows me to rise her combat by 800 points and when she destroys your creature in combat it deals damage equal to the original attack!"

"Oh shit, what will I do?" Victor sounded shock by his play.

"Satoshi all I am saying is that this I hope these series of events does not turn out as bad as a certain other one that seems like this one." Phil comments.

"Oh they won't. You know Satoshi knows what he is doing." Erica winks her comment.

"Now combat his weak Lamp!" Stephen directing his creature points the tramp into the lamp's direction. The lamp crashes as a result of it. Victor then reveals what he had laid down before it.

"Ha, you wish. I reveal my trump card, Grateful Burning Will. When a creature of mine is destroyed while my Wall of Unity is out, I receive no damage at all from your attack as well as being able to destroy one of your creatures and dealing damage equal to it's combat points. Bye Bye you Tramp!"

The skanky lady is burned up the trump revealed blowing up her body.

Stephen : 6800

Victor : 7000

"Gahhhh damn it! I end my turn then."

"My turn it looks like." Victor swipes another card from his belt.

"Hmph, I like you to get by me punk!"

"Heh, well here it goes. I invoke in Rainbow Prism my Arena Magic Card!"

The sky is flooded by a triangular pyramid that pours out all sorts of rays of color that flood the area into complete twilight night.

"Woooah! Look at the sky everybody!" Erica in amazement looks at all the dazzling shades of images the prism is creating as everyone looks back in amusement.

"As long as The Wall of Unity remains on the field my Rainbow Prism cannot be destroyed. I next add one more card to my collection of cards to invoke into Rainbow Prisms complete ability, I use Animal Farm Raid. It's an ongoing Magic that during the end of your turn I can destroy any creature that has the ability to not be able to conduct combat."

"That sounds really useless. All of my creatures can combat!" Stephen makes an argument.

"Alright then, I guard with a covered creature ending my turn."

Throwing a card slanted without revealing it comes a darkened creature.

"Heh, alright here I go draw!" Pushing the card out of his belt, Stephen is quick to commit another creature.

"I bring into play my Muscular Partyster (1600/1000/4) to the field in Combat Position!"

Entering out of the card was a muscular built stranger who was pumped and had a ripped black t-shirt. The obnoxious fellow had looked enraged but happy at the same time.

"For each other Skank type creature in my cemetery my Muscular Partyster gains 400 combat points. He is now at 2000 combat. My Partyster attack his covered card!"

The obnoxious big man starts to jog over to the covered card but is struck by a blast of yellow light into his face by Victor's face up card.

"Rainbow Prism's effect. When you declare combat with a creature I can pay 500 life points to stop that attack and your creature can no longer attack as long as my prism stays on the field.

Victor : 6500

Stephen : 6800

"Fair enough, your turn."

"Not yet though, go my Animal Farm Raid. Since your creature cannot declare combat I can destroy it. My animals destroy his creature!"

Pigs and horses and cows come barking out of the blue crushing his big man in the masses.

"Now it's my turn, and thanks to my Animal Farm Raid I can send it to the cemetery to call back the creature I just destroyed. So now the muscular man is mine!"

The ongoing card of Victor's explodes as the large partyer returns to the field in front of him.

"Now, I will perform a Reverse Play. This means I shift a creature from covered guard to revealed Combat mode. I reverse my covered Rainbow Unicorn (1000/1000/3). When he is reversed his points are switched depending on if he is in guard mode or combat mode. When in guard mode he takes his combat points and vise versa. Plus if Rainbow Prism is out he gains another 1000 combat points so now my Unicorn is 3000 points!

Breaking out of his covered card comes a dashingly silvery white flying creature that lands it's hooves on the trails of colors with it's pitch white wings.

"I think your done for, I put into play my Heavenly Driver (400/400/1) and his ability is when Rainbow Prism is on my side of the field he gains 1400 more combat. If my Unicorn is out he cannot be destroyed by card effects!"

Coming forth from it's card came a man gripping a blue blade with wings from it's blue had that it whore with a long blue vest and yellow stripes outlining it.

"His combat is now 1800 which means my creatures add up to 6800 points. Your finished, go my creatures finish him!"

All of them lined up in a battle formation they all execute attacks that reflect what they are. The Unicorn though is the first to dive in and crash into Stephen but they are all reflected by a revealed card.

"Nice try, I am far from dead. I reveal my trump card, Skank Rush! By paying 1000 life points I can throw all of your creatures into guard!"

"Heh, I cannot see how you are really that slow."

"What are you talking about?!" Stephen exclaims in anger.

"This entire game just like with your thoughts about Erica were just mindless and make no sense. My Wall of Unity can be sent to the cemetery in order to nullify any card that affects all of my creatures."

"Nooo! This means I lost!!!" Stephen with freaked out eyes stares at Victor's army of creatures.

"So sad, but maybe it will put you out of your misery! Finish him my creatures!"

The unicorn continues its assault and headbuts Stephen back a bit from the strike. The Heaven Driver takes his blade and crashes that as well into him as he coughs out a bit of pain. Finally the Obnoxious Partyer smacks him in the back of the head and knocks him out.

Moments later after the battle, Stephen awakens to the group of people that he faced.

"Ahhh what happened? I felt like a car just hit me."

"Stay away from my girl." Victor states to him.

"I must have been wasted or something. I don't know what I was thinking…."

"Yeah…what was the point of all this? Would you know Satoshi?" Phil asks.

_There was no point obviously. Sometimes it's nice to just have a bunch of randomness thrown together for the hell of it. Stephen and Victor's battle had no meaning what so ever. It could have never happened. Then again it was one of the first times I ever seen him battle so maybe it was kind of cool. But the point is one thing is for sure._

_It took my mind off some things that night. All I saw were a bunch of colors and some pointless arguing. There was no trinity that night, there was no drama, there was nothing but the music and our friends._

_That's what Keasbey Nights are all about. Just kicking back and having a chilled out night. Some may say maybe only you had a fun time since Victor and Stephen were battling. Stephen was not serious what so ever and Victor didn't have a real motive to battle him, was there an actual point to this battle? Was Erica going to leave Victor over losing a Combat Monsters game? Of course not._

_Unforchantly, on our way home all Phil, me and Erica did was complain about how stupid and pointless that battle was. The Shade Out had closed a week later due to a supposed "Murder" that took place there. Our Keasbey Nights that we took for granite had ended and we were off to look for new things to do._

_Sometimes the most stupid and pointless things that have no direction make a good night. Maybe just maybe one day those Keasbey Nights could come back. If not, then I will always remember those lines that Catch 22 would keep repeating over and over again…_

"_When they come for me, I'll be sitting at my desk, with a gun in my hand, wearing a bulletproof vest.. Singing "my, my, my, how the time does fly, when you know you're going to die by the end of the night."_

End of Chapter 7


	9. Enter Mafia Inc

**Combat Monsters – Nightfall Game**

**Chapter 8 – Enter Mafia Inc.**

_Well, that was fun Saturday. I had a good time at the Shade Out and all but as anything nothing golden stays forever. The Shade out is closed, it's not coming back. We need to find some new form of things to do. Kind of pissed actually because this means I'll encounter the ones who never liked to go in the first place._

_Speaking of which, today when I woke up Victor had called me over to where he lived. Apparently his cousin which was Zach was in deep shit and we had to "comfort him". What a load of bullshit, why should I feel so sorry for someone who is so relentless and heartless?_

_So I went over and as soon as I get there I was in complete shock. It was like in my mind unbelievable what had happened. In a way, it was a selfish Christmas for one's soul. You get what you want but it gives you that terrible feeling inside saying "Hey you asshole that's not right but that's what you wanted." All I could think at that moment was, Serves you right bitch. But a part of me though I had to do something._

"They….they took almost everything…."

Puddles of tears dripped from his snotty gleaming green eyes. As greedy as his rich eye balls he would see out of they were drowning in his nightmares.

"It's ok Zach, we are here for you." Victor having his arm over him tried to comfort him.

"Hmm…so what exactly happened? If you don't mind me asking?" He scratched his chin in curiosity Takonashi.

"I rather not talk about it, ok? This is the worst thing to ever happen to me." He was helpless.

"Zachhhyyy we need to know what happened. Tell us." Anita in her innocent passive voice asks.

"Yeah dude, tell us." Phil adds.

Stomping his foot on the ground in interruption, the tall black wavy familiar responds.

"Listen, if he doesn't want to say what happened then he does not have to say." Austin intrudes.

As everyone stood in the sight of Zach's house that looked as a hurricane came and torn it to pieces, everyone was still very dumbfounded.

"I can tell you what happened…."

Strolling up to the scene holding to the side of his white long jacket a baton like no other, the mysterious man who nobody was familiar with entered the scene. His misty blue under shirt that colored his staff with as well made his white long straight hair seem as he was some type of sky envoy.

"You should never involve yourself in Black Cards."

"Huh?" Satoshi was scared of the mysterious fellow.

"Black Cards are ones not licensed by Shiken Corporation and are not ethical to the game of Combat Monsters what so ever. Shame on you for trying to invoke in the power of God's Lightning."

"God's Lightning is a Black Card but what does that have to do with Zach's destroyed house?" Satoshi questions the stranger.

"You cannot obtain a Black Card naturally. Most card stores have no methods in legally obtaining a type of these cards nor do they ever come in card packs. They come from a very sketchy source. One you have to be in connections with."

"No…." Wiping the tears off his face in anger, he throws his hands back to his sides.

"I am not part of them ok?! Don't you ever say shit like that!!"

Zach throws himself down and then attempts to charge into the white dressed stranger who leaves off a fade of air in his presence.

"Where did he go?!"

Out of nowhere in the mists of the early morning, a blue and white holy electrical blasts stabs Zach out of nowhere and straight into the ground for a short paralysis.

"Do not challenge me you thief. I am surprised the shadows of umbra have not consumed you."

Throwing his staff with a sharp diamond that was resembling to Satoshi's pendant, he had looked calm still at this point.

"Who….are you?" Satoshi ponders out loud.

"My name is Tekikouin. I am one who guards all time. This is all your time and I have come to help you before the darkness gets you."

"Shadows….?" Hiding next to Victor, Erica whimpers out of fear.

"Heh, you are all blind. You do not know who you are all, do you?"

"Blind? Hey what the hell is your problem man?!" Phil presses aggressively.

"VAZESPAT….is what you are…the eight who fought in Egypt is the eight that lie in front of me…."

"Not to break you off buddy or nothing but what does this have to do with Zach?" Takonashi pointing his finger up asks.

"Heh, I got carried away. It is obvious that he stole God's Lightning. You cannot legally obtain such a thing unless you are that shady of a character."

"Zach…is this true?!?!" Anita sounded shocked from the statement.

He moaned from the blasts that Tekikouin had left upon him giving him sores through his skeleton. Though as ruthless as he was, he managed to gain the confidence to release him of his self center ness.

"Mafia, Inc. They are no good and I figured by taking one of their cards they will be a bit powerless."

"Mafia Inc?!" Everyone had called out simultaneously.

"Ha, yes. That's what I wanted to hear." Tekikouin sounded fulfilled.

"Who is Mafia Inc?" Erica wondered.

"They are a dark group of artists who originate from France. They are lead by the follow up champion of Combat Monsters known as Jacques Pierre."

"Just Tekikouin what do they do exactly?" Austin wanted to add in.

"Many things. As you can all see they own Black Cards. Anyone who gain's control of them though is punished greatly and they do find out. The thing is, the cards are worth more than any other Combat Monsters cards due to many factors. One being that collectors unaware of this think these cards are gold mines and would pay millions for them."

"That just sounds so harmless though. Just what did they want out of Zach?" Takonashi continues to question him as well.

"Mafia Inc. has been around in Radipolitian for the last half a year. They are underground and do anything to keep their name away from the public. Not only do they make mastermind Combat Monsters but they want to eventually monopolize Radipolitian with their other products. They don't just specialize in cards, they also specialize in weapons such as knives, guns and many drugs."

"Well, what should we do? We can't let them do this to us." Satoshi figures.

"I don't know to be honest. Mafia Inc. controls a lot more than you think though. All I am saying is to check the most practical of places. They are hiding everywhere."

Staring around in the open laid out space, he spins his magic electrifying staff around breaking attention for him to leave.

"I have to go now though. Heh, VAZESPAT. Your adventure has began but I have only seen the first stages of you all. Welcome to the Ultimate Game…."

Breaking himself away from the scene, his cells that gave him his appearance had all faded up into the thin air.

"_Tekikouin…"_

_My thoughts wondered about this mysterious angel like figure. Just what was he? VAZESPAT? The ultimate game? Huh?!_

_Later on that day, I still thought of Tekikouin and what he had told all of us. It just didn't connect so well. Well at least not until that night…_

_It was really late that night prior to Tekikouin's events. Me, Phil and Anita were all bored so we decided to go the really big book store just for fun. We always did random crap like that because well, ha we are just cool like that._

"Omg Satoshi! Look at this random book I just found!!!" Jumping out of excitement Anita yells from far away in the back.

"That's….great….heh." Satoshi grinning while shaking his head in Phil's straight forward direction.

"Yeah so Satoshi this book…."

"Dude, that's an encyclopedia…"

"Um….no what are you talking about?!" Their random idiotic conversation that didn't have any direction was interrupted by the ease dropping Anita had started to do on the group of black jacketed men who were sitting near by in the coffee tables near by.

"Hey men, look at this."

Pulling out from underneath his sleeves he shines the green piece of cardboard that shows a static bolt of yellow touching the ground.

"Nobody and I mean nobody touches Mafia Inc. Hehehe…"

Moving her ear away from the book case, she shrieks in shock. She failed to cover her uncontrollable mouth and feels trapped between the book cases.

"What was that?!"

The group of shady thugs had turned around from the cry behind him.

Satoshi and Phil start to notice the scene and turn directly to the attention.

"Anita, are you ok?!" They yell out to her simultaneously.

The men drop their attention as they all break up from the table and start to head to the back of the store behind the shelves where she had cried.

"Shit nooo!!" Satoshi and Phil tried to run up to the gang of four men who were built up to the top of the cases but were snatched by two of the men.

"Nice try." Using their enormous hands they smacked them both out of their hands and landing them face up into the ground.

They attempted to rise themselves from the floor quick enough but not fast enough for the cards to grab Anita by her wrists and throw her arms behind her back in a binding fashion.

"Ahhh! Let me go!!" She tried to restrain but it was useless. All of her energy being put into trying to break out just held her back further and further. Kicking and trying to use her arms did not work for the men's built strong arms kept her from moving.

Satoshi and Phil felt helpless in the situation. They could only drop their jaws to the site of the men passing them as they jumped aside from their march.

Near the coffee area where they were all grouped, there was a pitch black counter where the coffee was served and the workers had resided. The men carrying their victim had seen a brown covered door that appealed to be a stock room.

One of the brown short haired suit men had shredded the door into pieces with the power of his leg. It had pieces of the cheap wood flying everywhere as they carried her down into the staircase.

"Dude, shouldn't we follow them?!" Phil had asked Satoshi.

"Uh…I don't know they look pretty scary…"

Above them had lied the buzzing and flickering of the store's power that had been surging on and off. In a matter of moments, the lights had completely broke out and caused a huge electrifying spark that blew out.

Staring down in the hopeless darkness, Satoshi notices his necklace around him starts to cling on to the center of his chest and press down.

"AHHHHH!!!" He felt all the fumes of the black darkness pouring out of his soul as it all started to morph him into the superior being of the umbra.

Shaking his sharp edged hair in the burning black air, he seemed more conscience on how to approach the darkness.

"Let's Rock." Satoshi in the black void announces.

As the guards stepped down deep and deeper into the dark and shady downstairs of the coffee shop, they all halt themselves to the near bottom grey floor where nothing had lied but the darkness of the brick hall way.

"I think our boss will handle you…"

They throw her fragile light body on to the concrete floor and knock her off it into a Coma where she lies in the mysterious shadows of the dark.

Moments later out of the cold chilling smoke that had led to Anita's further un conscience a familiar looking black suited kid with his pointy brown hair and formable self had came staring down at her fatigue non moving body.

"Hmm…she looks so innocent….why is she here?"

Nudging her head with his feet that poked at her head, she started to move slowly up into conscience. Anita had lowered her black eye lashes to see his small brown narrow eyes looking down at her.

"Wh….where am I?"

"Why are you here? Why did my partners take you in here for?"

She had no clue what words were coming out of her mouth. She keep staring at him for a bit from the ground as he looked intrigued by her expressions.

"Come on, get up now. You obviously have some reasoning to be dealing with Mafia Inc."

Lending his hand out to her, the kid had offered his trust.

"I won't hurt you. I promise."

Towing her body off the ground, Anita came full face up to this stranger in the Mafia.

"Who are you?" Anita asks.

"My name is Jordon Pierre. I am the co executive of Mafia Inc."

"Why did your partners take me here?"

"Heh…I wonder how they took someone like you here too…." With his confident smirk she seemed flattered by the comment.

"Ha good one. What the hell is going on for real?!"

"From what I heard a friend of yours had stolen a very rare card from us known as God's Lightning….why?" Jordon questioned.

"I am really sorry for this. I can't explain to you how sorry I am, please don't do anything bad to us!!" Anita pleaded.

"Haha…your too cute…" He crossed his arms into his body. "Mafia Inc. is not after you at all my dear. Though I do have something to ask you which is very important to me."

"Oh yeah, sure anything for you!!!" She chuckled in a soft light way.

"I believe I am in the American city Radipolitian. My father if you don't know is Jacques Pierre, the 2nd greatest artist in the whole world of Combat Monsters. He is searching for a boy under the name of Satoshi Mutozan who has supposibly came into contact with an ancient artifact known as the Nightfall Pendant."

"Satoshi?! Haha your kidding. I know him, he's only one of my best friends."

"Hmm…." He started to move closer toward her face. Jordon stood directly eye to eye as he went for her hand.

"I wish this as a favor. I will return God's Lightning to you my dear if sometime I can meet this man that you know of."

"Ohh that's so sweet of you but I don't get it, why would you give it back for though?" Anita had looked baffled.

"It does not matter for we don't really need God's Lightning. From what I heard my partners had destroyed where your friend Zachary Farion lived so maybe he can sell the card and retain his lost things again. But I am on a quest, I want to meet this guy you know of."

Jordon slipped the card out of his jacket and closed it with his hand on top of Anita's with a soft touch to it.

"Heh…ok. Give me your number, I have a feeling I know a way you guys can meet. But why do you wish to meet him for?!"

"I must see who he is. My father says terrible things about him but I do not judge. I want to see him for myself."

Anita in silence from his charm just nodded along with Jordon.

"You know, what I like about you so far? You didn't judge me, you seem pretty down to earth."

"Aww well I am not that great…."

As they stare into each other in the deepness of the darkness, they feel as steps getting louder and louder with each one they take.

"It looks like this is it. Take this as well."

Slipping a card out of his pocket, he hands it directly toward Anita with a barcode at the bottom of it reading seven other numbers.

"My number is on this card. Whatever you do, do not play this card either."

"Faith….Faith Within All Chaos?"

"Yes, it is a black card but the most of all unique black cards. Similar to God's Lightning it will just lead to soul impurity and corrupt you slowly though in the right hands you can avoid that."

Kissing her hand that he held between his own, Jordon giving his shining grin turns toward Anita as he starts to turn the other way.

"I look forward to meeting you again Anita, maybe even more than Satoshi. Farewell."

"Jordon, wait!!!"

As the dark clouds start to conceal him, a loud crashing noise come thundering down the stair case that Anita had taken earlier.

Body's in black suits had smashed forward towards the ground upon the Black shining object that she was able to see moving around.

"The Gates of Umbra's Soul have opened."

As he comes maneuvering down the stairs along with Phil, Satoshi had started to beckon a light coming out of his pendant.

"Anita, there you are. Are you ok??" Satoshi had asked.

"Yeah yeah, I got God's Lightning back too. Let's get out of here!"

"There is no need to rush, they all have met a date with a black cloud. You are fine."

Staring around the now empty scenery, Satoshi's stretched out figure had looked concerned.

"Nobody had done anything to you?"

"No Toshi, it's fine you have no need to worry."

"Alright then. I am just making sure you are ok." Satoshi grinned with his large smile.

"You guys I think we should go." Phil had added.

As they all started to exit away from the previously smoky scene, a shadow like figure had it's hand leaning back to a while as he watched it all occurred.

"_This is him. Satoshi Mutozan. It appears that the darkness gives you strength. Nobody can take on my men so easily. It's agreed then, you won't be an easy battle at all…and neither will I."_

End of Chapter 8


	10. Terror Fest

**Combat Monsters – Nightfall Game**

**Chapter SE1 – Terror Fest**

**SE means Special Edition**

_Halloween meant really three things for Radipolitian. Parties in rich houses, having a reason to get screwed up and the signature thing of it all, the candy. Yeah, real conventional right? Well I couldn't have cared about any one of those three things. It didn't matter because at the end of the night it all just mattered if you could get up for school the next day or not._

_I was sitting outside the door step of my own house that night. I actually decided not to go out anywhere and just stood home. I know, sounds lame right? Well to be perfectly honest, it was a perfect night for me. At least until I got my own round of tricker treaters._

_I was sitting up against my nice and shinny brown desk that had my laptop on mindless staring into it's goodness as I heard knocks of the door bouncing through the walls of my pail white room. Being the annoyed and somewhat conditional stubborn person I was for the moment being, I got up and found some familiar ones at my door step on this good ol' night that I wanted to myself._

"Sa….Satoshi….ha…."

"Oh, Takonashi. Hey. Like I did not expect you at all."

_In all honesty I had a feeling some of my friends were going to drag me out of my cage._

He was leaning his body up against Satoshi's door in order to push himself up from his sluggishness.

"Yo man you have to come out dude it's totally freaky out and so is everyone else man…"

_I knew that was the alcohol and weed talking._

"No it's ok. I got homework to do and I don't feel that great."

"Screw that…its Halloween man! Get the hell out of your room!"

"Really, it's fine. See ya."

The door had flipped in reverse throwing Takonashi away from it into the opposite direction. The shockwaves from the door had purged him into the street side as he felt so nonchalant about it.

_Hmmm pffft. Halloween. Like I honestly don't know about Pagan beliefs._

_Anyway I remained in my room for a bit carrying on with my business. To be honest I was researching through the email my dad had sent me concerning weapons. There was a lot of designs that he had found in Europe during his Combat Monsters tour and the swords he showed me were really cool. I don't know what I would use a blade for but it was more exciting than whatever crap was happening outside._

_You wonder who is my dad after mentioning about being on a Combat Monsters Tour. His name is Kettou Mutozan and he is the grand champion of all of Combat Monsters. He won the Combat Monsters Tour and has the title in Europe as the Combat King. They say that this year there will be another Tour but I think to myself that I have a long way to go before I can become King of Combat. _

_My father had built most of my deck. The Black Arts deck is a very sacred deck that was passed down from even his grandfather. It is based mainly off of this holiday itself. The art of magic and all the illusions and tricks it can pull on an individual. Even my fathers most prized card the Black Mage of True Chaos Arts still remains in tact and no matter where I go or where I am, I feel as my dad is still here because of that card. He won most of his battles with it and he has entrusted me to do the same. _

_This deck was all built by him just about. The only cards that were not added by him is this Duo Enchanters card. I still wonder to this day why this card is created or what it really does. It just depicts the dream I had, or better yet that I still have. It just looks too perfect is all._

_Anyway, after my dad's emails I was interrupted again. God damn it, really if I wanted to be bothered I would put up a huge sign saying "Hi, please annoy the shit out of me. Be sure to piss me off when your done." Yeah sorry if I come off harsh but I tend to keep to myself during periods of time. At least during this one._

_So I went to open the door, and to my amazement it was two familiar faces who happened to show up at my door step. Well one and a half, ok just one._

"Toshi!!! Happy Halloween!!"

"Oh hey Anita. What brings you here?"

"Ha, so you are Satoshi Mutozan huh?"

The new unfamiliar red headed freckled face had questioned him.

"That's me…who are you?"

"Well outside the amazingly gingerness, I'm Tatiana Shouga sir."

"Heh. Well what do you want then you girls, candy?"

"Haha, no no Satoshi. There is a bigger issue at hand." Anita had abrupted.

"An issue on Halloween? Why does this not surprise me?" Satoshi had remarked.

"Ok no really, I think it has to do with a spirit going around possessing people." Anita added.

"Hmm….heh. A spirit huh? That's funny."

"Funny?! A spirit funny? What is wrong with you boy?!" Tatiana had exclaimed to Satoshi.

"Spirits are usually nothing more than practices of Pagan beliefs. Anything spiritual cannot be real since spirit comes from within. It is not something everyone can see but just a belief."

"No really Satoshi we aren't kidding. We think our friend Katie is being possessed by this spirit since she is being really weird and we need someone to get rid of this problem and since your so super cool about Combat Monsters which we think she is using to do this your our guy for the job."

_I am always "the guy" for "the job"._

"Alright. I'll go. I really wonder who and what is really behind this.

As Satoshi heads into his room and throws his combat belt quickly on and puts his blue checkered shirt over his plain white one, he starts to hear startling outside of his house.

"AHHH!!!" Screeches roar from the outside of Satoshi's door. To his quick reflexes he throws the door open and runs out into the night street to where the houses had faced. It appeared as the infamous dark Katie was clawing Takonashi's face with her bare hands.

"Give me your blood…." She had demanded of his struggling body.

"Gahh what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Throwing his tightened fist into her face, all they did was repel her away from him leaving her immortal state unharmed.

"Satoshi you see!!!" Anita had called out.

"We weren't joking! Katie is acting like a Vampire!!" Tatiana cries out.

"And not a very good one either. Katie, what the hell are you doing? What drug is possessing you of this?!" Takonashi retaining his ground remanded.

"Heh…it seems Umbra has given me this individual to possess but that's fine. Takonashi Jono, if you won't go down in a fight then how about you battle me?!"

"Ok I am sorry but how the fuck is Katie a god damn Zombie?!" Satoshi was still startled by her strange state.

"You see this?!" Shining her white shining black bracelet she carried in her hand it had amazed everyone around them. She had slapped it on to her wrist putting it into it's place.

"Lunar's Bracelet this is called. Another artifact of the Nightfall Trails. Takonashi Jono, I challenge you to a Nightfall Trial with the power of darkness. If I win, I shall consume your body and savor all the blood you have to offer."

"Listen, your not going to ruin Halloween ok?! I am going to win in order to not save this holiday but put a stop to whatever dark powers you want to use to ruin everyone's time. Sorry, Halloween is a fun time, not a fucked up night."

"Very well. You have accepted. Battle." Her duel belt started to unfold upon the starting of their words

"Takonashi, you are learning slowly to why I make the choices I make no?!" Satoshi with his arms crossed had influenced Takonashi.

"Yes I do but I didn't expect this girl to turn into a Zombie either. Battle!"

Putting his deck into his combat belt their belts went down to their legs flipped over their life point meter.

Takonashi : 9000

Katie : 9000

"I Katie Ajina will allow you to start. Yes you mortal you can play first." She demanded out of him with her dark tone.

"Fine, I start." Takonashi had glared down into the six cards he just picked up and started to contemplate of his next move.

"I invoke into the Enchantment Card, Demonic Realm Bribe! This card lets us both choose one card from our hand and discard it. Then we are able to draw one card each."

**Magic Cards are now called Enchantment Cards instead. Use this reference from now on for any battles that take place.**

"I will discard Soul Hunting Grim Reaper. I now draw one card." Pulling a card from her belt, Katie drops a card from her hand into it prior. Takonashi doing the same notices the glowing light from a card he discarded.

"Since I discarded a Demonic Realm creature through a card's ability I can call it from my cemetery. I call forth Demon Minion of the Demonic Realm (1500/1300/4) in Combat Position!"

Brining itself out of the shining light, a pale blue armed demonic creature with a sturdy steel spear came forth ready to fight.

"Now I cover one monster into my frontline and one covered card to my back row. That ends my turn."

**Covered cards refer to concealed cards as they are face down and not revealed. Again the terminology has been changed.**

"Heh it's my turn Takonashi! I Draw!"

Slicing a card off her belt, Katie adds it to her pile and follows up with another card.

"I put into play Undead Knight (1400/400/3) into combat position!"

As Katie flashed her creature from her hand a skeletal knight with a blue and red dark cape came following behind the dark warrior.

"Undead Knight, destroy his Demon Minion, combat!"

The walking pile of bones takes his weak bones from his skeletal structure and shifts it into a blade. The sharp ended white blade blew the demon who guarded Takonashi with all of it's strength.

"When Undead Knight destroys a creature through combat I am able to call forth an Undead creature from my hand. Come forth, Vampire Heir(2000/1000/5)!"

Next to the creepy skull fighter came out of Katie's next card was a black suited undead fiend. His fangs started to shine upon the fake dark smile that he brought out of his disgusting green stanching mouth.

"Vampire Heir, destroy Takonashi's next creature, combat!"

"Nice try but I don't think so. I reveal my Trump Card, Hades Armor! When you declare combat on one of my creatures I can send one creature in my cemetery to the out of game zone in order to destroy your Vampire Heir. I send my Demonic World creature to destroy it!"

A molten flaming piece of burning rock covers the vampire burning it's body into submission collapsing the creature as a whole.

"Very well, I will cover one card to my backfield ending my round."

A darkened card covers the field giving Takonashi his que to go.

"It's my turn, draw!" Takonashi yanks his top card and places it along the rest that he held with his hand. "First up is my enchantment Demon's Recruiting Training. It let's me draw two cards from my deck by revealing a Demonic Realm creature from my hand. This is my Mercenary Trooper of the Demonic Realm." Revealing the creature card out of his hand, Takonashi adds to two cards from his deck to his hand.

As the battle continues at it's slow and ping ponged pace, Satoshi glares into the artifact that Katie had around her wrist.

_I never have seen the Lunar Bracelet. I wonder what connection It has to my Nightfall Pendant. Better yet how many of these items are really out there. What is the power of the Lunar Bracelet anyway? Katie's darkness that is possessing her cannot be through that item, it just makes no sense since the Nightfall trials are all about delivering proper judgment and this is just the complete opposite._

"Hurry up fool. My bracelet is going to break your soul in half soon." Katie warned with the ominous glow her body had.

"Hmmm break my soul?! I'll show you who's going to do the breaking. I invoke into this enchantment, Demonic Realm Thunder! I can destroy any covered card on the field. Say goodbye to your covered trump or enchantment!"

"Grr damn it!" The lightning strikes coming out of Takonashi's enchantment shot the card Katie was guarding with into pieces.

"Due to the effect of Demonic Realm Thunder I must discard a creature from my hand. I discard this Demonic Realm creature, my Demonic Realm – Mercenary Trooper (2300/2100/6). When he is discarded by the ability of a card I can call him to my side of the field in Combat Position!"

Burning with cold power out of the ground from Takonashi's field came the silver armored mean looking creature holding an axe. It's distorted pig like face with fangs and scaly skin was enough to scare any monster.

"And that's not all. I am going to summon my Demonic Realm – Foul Queen (1700/400/4) in Combat Position!"

Parallel to the demon soldier was a stoned grey haired women who's skin was the color of concrete. Her grey scales that went down her black dress that touched the ground made her look like a strong sturdy statue.

"My Foul Queen, combat with her Undead Knight with your Demonic Realm breath!"

Burning green flames bursted out of the stoned empress lady and were cast all through the dead zombie warrior. He broke into pieces from the impact it left.

Katie: 8700

Takonashi: 9000

"Heh, and now my Foul Queen's ability triggers. When she deals damage through combat I can discard another card from my hand. I now discard Demonic Realm – Purgatory Enforcer (2500/2000/7) to the cemetery. When he is discarded from my hand I can select a Demonic Realm creature from my deck and call it to the field that has combat points less than him. I call forth Demonic Realm – Plasma King (2400/1000/6)!"

Breaking forth from another card came the blade wielding blackened darkness demon. Blood ran through it's fangs that it was bleeding out of from all of it's victims. The blade it held was covered in plasma as well from all the creatures it had broke into pieces.

"Now without anything stopping my creatures, go Plasma King and Mercenary Trooper strike with full force don't show mercy!"

The pale tall demonic realm creatures with their built bulky relentless selves drove their weapons into Katie flailing her back to the ground from the damage she had received from both creatures.

"2300 and 2400. That's 4700 points down!"

Katie : 4000

Takonashi : 9000

"I stand pretty well I say so myself. Take your turn, only one more to go!" Takonashi rests his arms around himself in confidence.

"You put too much faith into your creatures. You committed too much and now you will pay. My turn, draw."

Kneeling herself up, Katie pulls the top card as she holds herself back up from the ground.

"Due to Vampire Heir's ability when he is destroyed through an effect of a card he can be called back to the field! Come forth Vampire Heir in Guard Mode!"

Breaking from the dirt ground they all stood on, the lord of the dead had risen again from it's grave with it's immortal being intact.

"Hmmm. I cover one creature to the frontline and one covered card to the backfield. That's it."

"For somebody trying to kill me your being overdramatic. It's my turn." Takonashi drew after making his words.

"Oh, or am I? I have a great feeling Umbra is going to consume you as well. Heh." Katie had smirked at him in disgust.

"Katie! What the hell is going on, what is wrong with you?!" Anita had cried out to her in fear of her new changed form.

The bracelet that was holding her hand up started to erupt into growing her aura that darkened Katie further and further.

"The time has came to where VAZESPAT must be stopped. The future is in jeopardy of corruption and unless VAZESPAT can stop it themselves then I the forces of Ralgul must put an end to their destruction. I will not fail to stop them or they shall erode the world into a new era of hell."

The possessor behind Katie's abnormal behavior grew and grew with ever word.

"Katie is not here. The forces of beyond have taken over and now lie within her. She has no more of a will but I am just using her in order to fight you."

"Oh yeah?! Well sorry buddy but it's bad enough your trying to ruin one of a teenagers favorite holidays, let alone possess one of our friends. I am tired of this shit, my turn, I draw."

Takonashi picks his card quickly as he faces himself right back to his creatures.

"My Foul Queen, destroy her Vampire Heir now again with your breathe!"

"Not so fast, I reveal the trump I was waiting for you to play into." Katie unleashes her covered card right into the air for everyone to witness.

"The Undead's Dawn. My trump card can only be used if I have a face up undead creature and Vampire Heir is very much one. It allows me to only be used when you have 2 or more creatures. They are all destroyed and for each one that dies we receive life point damage equal to half of their combat points."

"Nooo! Shit!"

Throwing his hand out prior to their destruction, all of Takonashi's demon creatures were all burned with a purple aura of darkness that was being cast by the claws of the Vampire Heir. All of them explode and drop both Takonashi and Katie's life meters.

Takonashi : 5800

Katie : 800

"You received 3200 damage and so did I but it was the price to pay for your overextension"

"All of my best creatures were killed in seconds. It's ok it's not over yet! I cover another creature in guard ending my round!"

"Your defenses will not hold you Takonashi. My turn and I draw." Katie picks her card and examines it close to her face.

"I sacrifice my covered creature for my Vampire Mistress (2000/2000/6)!"

Breaking out of the ground like the Vampire Heir came out another creature of the night. This blonde fanged woman with her pail green skin and tightly fitting black dress had felt up the dark scenery.

"When Vampire Mistress is put into play through creature offering and the creature I offered was an Undead creature I can possess one of your creatures. This means your creature becomes mine! Though the creature is forced to be in guard position it just means your becoming easier to destroy!"

The hidden card Takonashi had placed vanished before him as it appeared now on Katie' field.

"Yes, next I use Book of the Dead my last enchantment! It allows me to resurrect an Undead creature from my cemetery and I select my Soul Hunting Grim Reaper (500/0/3)!"

Rising from a portal of air came the black hooded gremlin with his sickle and cape that drowned his skeleton he hid in.

"First I will have both of my Vampires attack! Go my Mistress and Heir, direct combat!"

Opening their blackened wings that supported themselves, supersonic waves of dark sound had came out screeching through Takonashi's ears putting them into submission.

"**AHHH the sound is so painful AHH!!!" **Covering his ears he screamed in pain.

Takonashi: 1800

Katie : 800

"Soul Hunting Grim Reaper, slash his last remaining card he holds away with your sickle of death!"

The death emissary had dived into Takonashi with it's weapon face first stabbing him in a fast pace strike.

Takonashi : 1300

Katie : 800

"When Soul Hunting Grim Reaper deals combat damage, it discards a card from your hand! You are now left with nothing."

"Heh…." Takonashi had his legs kneeled to the ground from all the strikes the creatures had made toward him. He flipped the only card he held between his fingers with a cunning grin.

"You just dug your own coffin. All of my creatures have effects that can activate when discarded. I reveal my Demonic Realm – Lord Doomsday (2800/2000/8)."

Crying with incredible power, the ground started to break with fear with the dawning of the lord of all demonic realm creatures. Thunder powering the ground with energy struck out the fierceness of this beast. His claws had no nails since they were used on his head. He did not carry a weapon due to the boulder sized hands he had. His body tightened with stretches of his veins ready to pop out. The rest of his body was covered in a veil of shadows.

"When Lord Doomsday is discarded by an opponent's card ability he deals 2500 life points to my opponent! Katie, nice try but you have lost!"

"Gahh damn it! So my plan has failed, it is no problem. This is only the beginning VAZESPAT!"

As flames start to surround Katie from the breathe of Doomsday, they all crashed into her at one sudden movement..

"AHHH!!!" She screamed out one last time before she was struck to the ground ending the battle.

"Noo Katie!" Tatiana seeing her fallen body had ran to her defeated friend.

Anita, Satoshi and shortly after Takonashi had all started into her unconscious body that was not harmed at all by the holograms that the battle produced.

Satoshi had felt Katie's arm near her wrist and pulled towards him Lunar's Bracelet. It had really fascinated what she was wearing.

"Satoshi, what is this? What got a hold of Katie?!" Anita asked him.

"I don't know but…." Doing a short double take, Satoshi had snatched the bracelet she was wearing. He quickly unhooked it by releasing it's clasps and shortly took a brief look at it. The item was as mysterious as his own pendant. The white color it had was strangely combined with the black marking of hieroglyphics that it contained.

"Where….where am I?" As Satoshi placed the bracelet away into his pocket, everyone examined Katie's conscience.

"Heyyy Katie your back, alright!!" Anita leaping into her for her affectionate hug, everyone else had just smiled.

"Your ok, awesome!!" Tatiana had cheered.

"Katie, just what happened to you?!" Takonashi wondered.

"I don't know. It was so sudden and fast. It was like I felt as I was being something that I could never possible been. I was just caught up in all the fun and excitement at this party I was in and all of a sudden this guy who was a guardian had given me this item."

Startled by the absence of the item, Katie looked shocked.

"Hey, where the hell did it go?!"

As Takonashi, Anita, Katie and Tatiana all examined the area before them, they were baffled by the absence of Satoshi from the scenery.

When they were all looking around, there was a distant Shadow lurking on the top of their roofs with the same glow that Katie's piece of jewelry had given her.

"_The heart of Umbra's Soul has opened… Happy Halloween…hehehe…"_

End of Chapter SE1


	11. Enchanting the World One Day at a Time

**Combat Monsters – Nightfall Game**

**Chapter 9 - Enchanting One Day at a Time**

_Let's Rock!_

_It's been about two months now since I have obtained the Nightfall Pendant from the Radipolitian Summit. Life has changed before my eyes in dimensions I have never seen before. _

_I have strength and confidence jolted into me that I never knew I ever had. After defeating Zach, Gabe, Chloe, and even the followers of Mafia Inc could not slow me down at all. I felt almost invincible with power, not an ordinary one either. The teenager that I was, I think nothing can stop me. _

_A lot of my friends have been worried about me. Anita freaks every time I tell her about how fascinating and how much I love my pendant. She thinks I am becoming a different person and not staying true to who I am. Pfff I am fine. Takonashi thinks it's great how I am finding my inner being through this artifact but then again his advice is never the best. Phil is scared and freaks out about the thoughts I get but I don't think he understands too much. _

_Anyway, it was time we went back to Zach's and gave the ungrateful bastard a chance to make something of himself. I have a feeling he will not learn his lesson nor be any much different. _

_When I got there he looked like a puddle that was trampled over and over again by the masses of an early New York Monday morning. Losing his home, the place he had security, sitting on the steps like a man with out a clue in the world what to do next. It was this moment where at the same time I felt excited but felt like a true asshole. Even though if he was me it wouldn't matter, it just makes you think. In the heat of tragedy, only one flame burns bright while the rest just throw a valor of destruction._

"Get up." Staring down at his moping self I was not tolerate of seeing his sad site.

"...Why! What's the point!" 

"Ok, stay there and die. Or if you want to realize how idiotic you are but want to live you will get up."

Slowing moving his destroyed body off the ground, Zach burning his eyes in lakes of tears strikes his face's reflection at mine.

"What...? What the fuck do you want!"

Pulling from the depths of his blue checkered jacket, Satoshi forfits over a shining green Combat Monsters card over to Zach.

His facial expression was about as still as someone witnessing the death of a loved one.

"Zachy! We were able to get your card back!" Anita cried in happiness to him.

"...I don't know what to say..." He stares at it in complete dismay.

"Black Cards...you shouldn't fuck with something far beyond your level Zach." Takonashi snarls at him. "It's best if you just sell it to a collector and be gone with it."

"He is right man, that card is no good." Phil adds.

He can't get over the emotion ringing in him with this utter confusion of an event. It felt so awkward to him. After being so horrible to Satoshi, he returns his very own card to him.

"...thanks..."

"Yeah, it's cool." Satoshi adds.

"Just where did you get this from?" Zach further questions.

"It's not really important. I rather just let this thing go now. You got your card, you can go back to a decent living. I have other things to worry about now."

"Like what?"

Satoshi turning his form away from Zach, he starts to step off away from him in the distance. As he is strutting away, he mumbles under his breathe.

"Like a foreign black market who is trying to fuck with people I really care about..."

---------------------------------------------

_A few days after the event Zach had relocated. It was not clear to anyone what he really did with God's Lightning. There was no evidence of him selling it to any of the card stores or anyone on the internet. It was really strange how he got the card back and there was no word of how it transfered. It doesn't matter since everything is fine now. Of course though there is a matter of this Mafia Inc and Jacques Pierre. Just what do these frenchies want? Why did they take Anita? Can I stop talking to myself about it?_

_Of course not, I won't sleep until everything is ok. Maybe this is my chance. A chance to prove I am something._

_So later on that day Anita had called me to inform me about how we "must" throw another crazy party this weekend. I guess it's cool but the wierd thing she keeps telling me about is how I must meet this "Jordon" character that she met at the beach one night. I don't know him, I don't know why she says he is so amazing, I am so oblivious to what I can't see or know._

_I mean I don't like the sound of him...maybe I am just jealous. But why? Does that make sense? Why would I care who Anita likes and doesn't like? Stupid question I say so myself. Not that stupid, there is worst but it just makes me wonder. The Duo Enchanters...heh. _

_So the plan was that we wanted to have it at Grand Jardins which is where Gabe lived. The thing is that after last time, holy shit that was a mistake._

"What the fack.! NO! Satoshi can't have a party at my place!" Gabe had threw his words at Anita.

"Whyyyy? Pllllease! What's the problem!"

"HE MADE ME LOOK LIKE SHIT! GOD DAMN IT! Get the hell away from me! I don't want to talk to you anymore." Gabe seemed enraged by Anita's presence.

"Ooo come on Gabbby you still love me!"

Gabe froze as he shook his head side to side in disagreement. He knew he had went through this 100's of times.

"NO! I am not in love with you anymore Anita! Stay out of my life ok! I have a new girlfriend, I don't want you or your party here! Got that!"

Slashing his front door infront of her persisting self, she felt sad in strange way.

"Hmmm ok. So he won't let me have it. Me and Satoshi aren't the only people who want to have this. It will take a lot more convincing than this apparently to get it to happen."

As Gabe strolls back into his luxurious mansion filled with many glass statues of artists and paintings, he glares forward at the small long brown haired pale girl who was about his height.

"Gabe what happened!" She had cried out to him in worry.

"No babe it's fine she's gone. I hope."

"You know I really don't like her Gabe. She keeps on bothering you so much and you guys are through." 

"I know Rach but I guess she thinks there is something still there."

"There isn't...right Gabe?"

"Right." They both hold each other close as they end their argument.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Lunch at Radipolitian high usually sucks the food. I don't eat, I am not anorexic or anything I just don't care about food. It sort of annoys me how much people overstress it. It's just FOOD you need it to survive. What's the big deal!_

_I have alot of problems in my past about food. I wish it didn't exist. That's just my beef. _

_I was sitting at the benches right by the vending machines outside the grey tidious class rooms that we were all bored to hell by. Everything at Radipolitian High was Blue or Grey. The trash cans were blue, the walls were all grey, all the banners and signs were blue, I felt like I was walking all over my blue collar shirt almost._

_So everyday it would be me and the gang at lunch. A gang in Radipolitian, that's unbelievable considering this is one of the wealthiest places in the United States. Half my friends had houses that costed them over half a million. I could barely afford gas everyday._

_There it was though, it was usually me, Phil, Takonashi, Victor, Erica and Austin and Zach would come in time to time. Anita and her little free spirit would be roaming around with all the other girls we knew. _

"So wait, there is supposed to be a party this weekend!" Austin was started by this.

"Yeah. But Gabe doesn't want to it." I responded.

"Why?"

_I was somewhat embarrassed to tell him "Because of the Umbra's Shadows kicked his ass."_

"I dunno." I responded.

"There has to be some reason though. You think it's because him and Anita broke up?"

"Possibly. Heck if I know."

"Satoshi, don't play dumb. You know something here. You talk to Anita all the time, your just holding back on me." Austin went on.

"Doesn't matter. Enough ok?"

"Fine, but I'll find out some how."

_I let out a big sigh after that inside. I mean what do I tell my friends "Oh guys there is a big scary guy inside of me that transform me into this kick ass person who doesn't fuck around and plays games involving the sun setting and rising but I have absolutely no control over it!"_

"Hey Satoshi, that's a pretty groovy neckless you got there!" Erica curious of the pendant pointed her finger straight at it gleeting about it.

"Thanks! I got it from Egypt!" I lied.

His eyes torn into the shining black stone that was around my neck. It started to make him feel hesitant of me.

"Satoshi...what the hell does that thing do!" Zach startles out.

"It's just a neckless man."

"Heh...neckless..." Zach probably was the only one here who had a real clue what it did. 

"Guys guys! I have something I need to ask all of you!" Anita dashing from the blue comes rushing up to everyone on the scene.

Everyone turned their attention to her as she halted from her dash.

"As you guys know I wanted to have a party this weekend but the thing is that we need to convince Gabe to use his clubhouse!"

"Why do we need to convince him? Why can't we just use it?" Victor asks.

"Well due to certain circumstances last time. It's a long story."

_My heart sank from the familiarness of the direction of this "long story."_

"Wait what happened? Tell us!" Victor asks as he is abruptly interrupted by the passage of another person's words.

"Satoshi happened! That's what happened!"

As everyone torn their eyes toward the sight of Gabe with his arms crossed in his body with Rach to his side, everyone had looked surprised by his sight.

"Satoshi, you what you did. Why don't you mind explaining to everyone what happened!"

"Yeah I was caught with Pot, you got me. I had the cops break up everything and that was it." I felt so confused that I just said anything that came to mind.

"There wasn't any cops there that night Satoshi." Gabe had added.

"I know, I was being sarcastic since I don't think I am your problem!" I hollered back at him.

"I don't really remember what happened that night but Satoshi you had to do something there!" Rach cried with her tiny voice at him.

"Pfff. Gabe, cut it out. Leave Satoshi out of this." Anita demanded out of him.

"Hmmm..." Gabe starts to circle Satoshi with a walk of him scratching his chin in wonder.

"Well, there is no actual way to prove what you did. But just to stop your bitching let's make a deal. Let's have a Combat Monsters battle. Since you are skilled as you claim and so honest, if you win I will let you use my club house for THIS TIME ONLY! But if you lose..."

"If I lose what?" I asked.

"That thing around your neck. That neckless, it's mine."

"What would you do with that?" I asked again.

"Well, from what I heard there is some connection between you and that stone around your neck since nothing else is convincing me why what happened last night that night other wise. Plus Rach here could use a nice new neckless. So how about it? You on?"

"What are your terms about it? When and where would we play?"

"Right here, right now. You verse me in the middle of the courtyard here. No bullshit, head on combat."

"Fine, I agree."

"Wait! That's not fair!" Anita jumps into their argument. "Why are you just dragging Satoshi into this? I think your messing with me too."

"What the hell are you talking about! I sware this is why I broke up with you, you make no sense!" Gabe yells in complaint. 

"No, you denied not just Satoshi but me as well. It's time to get back for what you did!"

"So your saying me and Rach verses you and Satoshi?"

"Right. Right here, right now."

"Rach what do you say?" Gabe offers.

"I am ready when you are Gabe, let's take them on!"

-----------------------

As everyone lines up in the middle of the bright burning daylight sun, they all glance into the center where the conflict had started to unfold.

"Satoshi, I am aware of how good of an Combat Monsters artist you are but that won't stop me from trying to defeat you!"

"Fair enough Gabe, let's do this!" Slaming his belt into place, Satoshi's card loader turns on.

"I really think you need to let Gabe go Anita!" Rach calls across.

"Hmm you THINK? Ha let's do this!" As everyone's belts flip on, the battle begans.

All 4 players draw up 6 cards as they prepare themselves in battle stances.

"BATTLE!" All 4 of them announce.

"So I think it's time to decide who plays first and in which order. Got any ideas?" Gabe questioned the duo.

_Playing first puts you at a disadvantage hand and battle wise. Depending on your cards though you may want to play first setting up your field. Considering my deck is combat based, it's best that I play first."_

"I think it's safe to say we play in alphabetic order. Me, you, then Satoshi, then Rach."

"Anita that's not alphabetical order are you high or something?"

"Alphabetical as possible she means." Satoshi corrects Gabe.

"That sounds fine to me. I don't really need to play first." 

"And what are your agreement to health points?" Satoshi continues.

"We are a team so it's only fair to share our Health points. We get into this together so we fall the same."

"Ok, to make it short and direct we play with 9000 as usual but we share these points."

"Agreed, let's begin."

Anita is the first to take a look at her cards. One half of the hand looked similar to the rest.

"I start. I cover 3 cards to the backfield and one covered monster in guard."

Two Third's of Anita's hand had hit the field as she was left with a mier two cards on the first turn. A very shocking play to me but I had a feeling that it was not a regular play.

"That's it, go Gabe."

Drawing his card slowly from his belt, Gabe started to shuffle his hand of cards in his hand with a few thoughts to himself.

_"So many covered cards on the first turn. Hmmm..."_

Decisively Gabe tosses back 3 more cards covered to his very own field.

"Two covered cards to the backfield. One covered monster. That it's." He stood with 4 cards to his hand.

"My turn, draw." Satoshi tore away a card from his deck with patience.

_"Brutal Tempest. This card is only good when our backfield is empty since it can destroy all cards in the backrow of both players. Since Anita commited so much to the field it's useless. Though, the thing is that no player will think of trying to go after so many cards without making a sacrifice of some sort"._

Taking the card from his hand, Satoshi casts it on to the field.

"One covered card face down. I then put into play Stealth Wizard (1500/1500/4) to my side of the frontline!"

Breaking from the piece of card board came the dark purple robed mage with a jagged stealth and green hair.

"When Stealth Wizard is put into play I am allowed to call forth a Magic User type creature under the level of four or lower. My choice is going to be Rip Ride Mage (1700/100/4)!"

With his clear blue suit and a wet staff filled with blue crystals, the sorcerer joined the ranks of the other malicious looking one.

"Rip Ride Mage's ability allows me to put him on guard only once as long as he remains on the front line to destroy one creature you got. I take out your covered one!"

Shards start to rain from the light blue make as they complode blowing away Gabe's covered monster.

"Stealth Wizard has another ability. In Combat Monsters when a creature is removed from the opposing player's field the player who removed that creature is prohibited from conducting combat with any of their creatures in their turn. Since Stealth Wizard has an ability know as Haste, he himself by passes this mechanic. Go my Wizard, direct combat!"

Dashing wide towards Gabe's open field, the Wizard swings straight on until a card is revealed from his field.

"I am good. I use Blasphemy Ruin! This trump let's me invoke in it when a Dinosaur exists in my cemetery. Since Rip Ride Mage destroyed my covered creature, I am allowed to destroy any creature that you have providing that you declared combat which you did! Bye bye Stealth Wizard!"

"You know, there wasn't no reason why I covered so many cards. Go, Mercenary's Swiss Army Knife! This counter trump let's me pay 1000 health points to nullify and destroy the effect of any trump that has been just invoked in.

Satoshi/Anita : 8000

Their shared life meter comes down to 8000 from the cost they paid for the trump. A huge red shining bladed knife cuts Gabe's card in as the Wizard continues on to his assault.

"Ahhh shit!" Smacking him directly started to make him and Rach feel a slight stun as their health points go down.

Gabe/Rach : 7500

"That ends my turn." Satoshi proclaims.

"Time to get right back at you, my turn!" Rach putting her hands into her belt, she digs out a card in relief.

"It's time you see my newest cards. I use Manga Index my enchantment! It allows me to add any Manga Hero type creature from my deck to my hand. I will chose Kraze Ninja (1650/0/4) and put him on guard into play!"

With the boy's yellow spiky hair and strange ninja yellow outfit came a swift looking warrior that was very youthful for the fight.

"Kraze Ninja, take down his Stealth Wizard now, combat!"

Swinging his Japanese stars straight at his monsters, Satoshi's Wizard blows away with the blink of an eye.

Satoshi / Anita : 7850

"When Kraze Ninja destroys a creature through combat I can call forth another Kraze Ninja from my deck to the front line! Go make your clone Kraze Ninja!"

Performing a Shadow clone, a second exact copy of Kraze Ninja appears on the field.

"Kraze Ninja, take out Satoshi's second creature!" 

Kicking this time instead of using a ninja star, the creature causes Satoshi's Rip Ride Mage to comblode this time.

"Kraze Ninja, bring out your third clone!"

As the second starts to clone yet again, a third copy is burned off from the effect.

"Now I have three Ninja's out and two have attacked. Go my Third ninja, take out Anita's covered creature!"

As the third ninja attacks it uses it's hands instead of kicking or a Ninja star. The final ninja crashes into a bubbling piece of red blob that repells the attack.

"You just hit my face down Jello Marsh (1600/0/4)! Marsh Jello has the ability to not die in combat. So for the most part your Ninja's are halted."

"It's ok. I am still way ahead of you! I will cover two cards to my backfield ending my turn."

Two darkened cards come down as it looks like it's Anita's turn again.

_"Those ninja's are really pissing me off. Hmm what's this?"_

Staring at the card she obtained, Anita looked impressed.

"Alright, here I go. In order to put into play a level 5-6 creature I have to get rid of one of my creatures. I sacrifice my Marsh Jello in order to put Holy Pegasus Knight (1950/1500/5) into play!" 

As the piece of blobbing jello starts to fade away, a Knight morphed into a gleaming white shining horse with a blade of white and blue to his side.

"Now then, Holy Pegasus Knight strike Rach's Ninja #1 down!"

"No way, I reveal my covered instant enchantment card, Faded Animation! As long as I have face up Manga Hero creature on my side of the front line I can cut the attack of one of your creatures in half!"

"Nice, but not nice enough. I reveal Enchantment Nullify my counter trump! When a card is activated that is an Enchantment and it affects one of my creatures I can nullify and destroy it providing I have an angel creature on my field which my Pegasus is. Now continue to conduct battle!"

Slashing his sword through the first Ninja, not even it's best escape trick was able to save it.

Gabe / Rach : 7200

"Once per turn when my Holy Pegasus Knight destroys a creature through combat I can draw a card. But that's not all." Adding another card to her hand, Anita prepares herself.

"My Holy Pegasus Knight can attack all of your creatures at least once. Go, blow away the two remaining Ninja's!"

Dueling it's blade back to back, both Ninja's vanish faster than they appeared.

Gabe / Rach : 6600

"Alright Anita, that's a freaking comeback!" Satoshi gleets out as they both look pleased at their field presence.

"Heh, not for long will you be cheering." Gabe smurks back.

"With my Knight I feel alright. That end's my turn."

"You feel alright. That's great because it's about to die then. My turn draw!" Picking a card from his belt, Gabe crashes it from his hand into his backrow.

"I activate Prehistoric Analysis my enchantment card. From last turn any Dinosaur Creature of mine that was destroyed I can choose one of them and call it forth to my side of the field. Come forth my Guardian Pterodactyl (400/2000/4)!"

The broken up fossil bird covered in brown eroded rock lies on Gabe's front line.

"I now offer it for one of my own creatures. I put into play Fighter Rex (2400/1400/6)!" 

Breaking out from the eroding ground came the rising of the purple winged terrifying ancient beast that cried out in anger.

"When Fighter Rex is put into play he destroys any creature that is not a Dinosaur on the field! Fighter Rex, remove the threat of that Holy Pegasus Knight!"

"Yeah right Gabe. I reveal my final covered card, God's Declaration Force! My counter trump allows us to pay half our life points to negate the play or calling or invoking of any card and destroy it. Get the hell out Fighter Rex!"

"For it was only that easy Anita. I reveal my Counter Trump, Natural Resource Enhancement! Any card that would normally destroy one of my Dinosaurs is nullfied and destroyed. It looks like you just wasted half your life for nothing!

Satoshi / Anita : 3925

"Shit!" Anita looked shocked from Gabe's very own trump.

"It's not over yet though Gabe. Your creature doesn't have haste so even by destroying Anita's Pegasus we still have a turn."

"True, Rex remove her stupid horse!"

The poisonous breathe from the raptor caused the Pegasus to suffocate and die from the impact it caused.

"I am going to use one more card before I finish my turn. It's called Fossil's Awakening an Enchantment. If I called forth a Dinosaur and chose to not conduct combat with any of my creatures this turn I can remove from my cemetery one Dinosaur creature in order to call forth any other Dinosaur type creature from my deck on guard. I call forth at the end of my turn Sluggish Ankylosaurus (2000/3000/8)!"

Covering the face of the huge raptor came to join him was a big large sluggish green dinosaur. In the face of this threat, it was Satoshi's turn to draw.

"Draw big, or don't draw it all. Heh it's my turn to draw! DRAW!"

Slashing his next card, Satoshi felt trapped before the army of the creatures among him.

"Gahh I am going to learn to stall pretty quickly since these dinosaurs are going to crush us quickly."

"Satoshi, are you telling me you can't take out Gabe's creatures!"

"I think that's what he is saying Anita. So much for your newest hero."

"Man what am I going to do?" 

Glaring back his hand of cards, Satoshi felt trapped.

"First I will waste this to get your cards out of the way. Go my face down Enchantment Brutal Tempest, blow away Rach's lone backfield card!"

A gailing inferno of wind crushes her lone covered Trump card in the storm.

"I invoke in Shards of Sealing Light. For three cards we cannot be declared combat on!"

Three shining gleaming blades clash down from the sky incasing Gabe's army of Dinosaurs.

"Gabe, you might have the lead but there is one thing I still have that can take you out!"

"Try me then Satoshi!"

Staring at his newly drawn card, Satoshi tightens it with his fists with all his strength.

_"Duo Enchanters, please don't fail me!"_

End of Chapter 9


End file.
